


То, чего желаешь всей душой

by Koren_Zla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: Вольная фантазия о том, что было бы, сложись судьба руконгайских детишек чуть иначе.





	То, чего желаешь всей душой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Bleach: Wandenreich and Co 2017  
> Спасибо Мей Подколодный за беттинг и гамминг!  
> Предупреждения: ООС, вольное обращение с матчастью канона и АУ по отношению к его событиям.

Сейчас Кучики Бьякую раздражало три вещи: тряска, бесполезная трата его времени и вонь, уже напрочь забившая нос. Инузури, как и все дальние районы Руконгая, не блистал, скорее наоборот — поглощал, пожирал всё хоть сколько-нибудь красивое и приятное глазу. Бьякуя отмечал на улицах приятные лица, изуродованные шрамами или болезнями. Вроде как добротные дома зияли дырами в крышах или обгорелыми проёмами дверей и окон. Если с какой-то стороны доносился смех, то он непременно был злорадствующим. Дети на улицах сбивались в кучки не меньше четырёх-пятерых мальчишек или девчонок — под грязью и лохмотьями было не разобрать. Созерцание унылых картин третий день подряд выводило из привычного собранного состояния, сбивало с мыслей. Плохие дороги — вернее, почти полное их отсутствие — не добавляли настроения. Земля совсем раскисла после недавнего снегопада, повозки постоянно в ней увязали, что только задерживало процессию.

 

Больше всего Бьякую злило осознание того, что в одиночку он закончил бы это путешествие намного быстрее, возможно, даже за сутки вместо четырёх.

 

После первых пятидесяти районов процессия больше не делала остановок и привалов, потому что негде было. Лишь погонщики время от времени меняли быков, чтобы не загнать скотину до конца пути. Да и останавливаться становилось всё опасней. Личная охрана клана Кучики почти не убирала ладоней с рукоятей мечей, повозкам было велено держаться ближе друг к другу, а сон солдат сократили до пяти часов каждому. Не получалось не замечать, какие взгляды устремлены на неприлично благородных и богатых чужаков. Ненависть и зависть — вот что вызывала делегация у всех, кто имел возможность на неё посмотреть.

 

Ещё бы! В повозках сидели чистые, красивые люди, чьи лица омрачала только усталость от долгого путешествия. Чистые, красивые люди не мёрзли на зимнем ветру, ведь их одежды были многослойными и целыми, без дыр и заплат, из плотной новой ткани. Чистые, красивые люди не боялись ничего, будучи под охраной своих денег, чинов и фамилий.

 

Бьякуя вновь со скукой глянул на дремлющих соседей по повозке, головы которых мотались из-за неровной земли, колдобин и неожиданных камней под колёсами. Двое мужчин из Совета Сорока Шести, один пожилой Кучики из побочной ветви клана и ещё один представитель семьи Фон. В соседней повозке тихо переговаривались между собой ещё несколько человек из других благородных семей. Глава клана был единственным влиятельным человеком в разномастной компании, но это и к лучшему. Последнее слово в любом случае было за ним.

 

Именно клану Кучики поручили разобраться с чересчур неожиданно переменившейся политической обстановкой на юге. Бьякуя не мог не заняться этим лично. После часов раздумий он так и не сумел выбрать удовлетворяющую его кандидатуру, которая смогла бы достойно представить клан, действовать полностью в его интересах и притом постоять за себя в случае нападения.

 

О банде, зародившейся в этой клоаке, было известно давно. Преступные группировки, разбойники-одиночки, маньяки, просто озлобленные люди, сбившиеся в кучи — ничего из этого не было новым для Руконгая. Каждый год какая-нибудь фамилия громко заявляла о себе как о хозяевах города или района, пыталась устанавливать свои порядки, правила от силы полгода, пока не утопала в собственной же крови от мечей очередных самонадеянных и безрассудных глупцов. Власть сменяла власть, а настоящие правители — Совет Сорока Шести и четыре благородные Семьи — брезговали соваться в рассадник болезней и вшей (крыс в Руконгае, если таковые заводились, тут же съедали).

 

Каково же было их удивление от новости, что семья Киба, как они себя называли, захватила не только Инузури, но и соседние восемь районов, распространяя своё влияние на запад и восток. Бьякуя корил себя за беспечность, ведь об этой группировке было известно ещё давно. Кажется, на общем совете кланов вопрос о ней поднимался, но был спущен на тормозах. Это же дальний Руконгай, кому он нужен? В нём мог править только хаос. Как же они все ошибались… Бандиты набирали всё больше сил и авторитета не среди только мелких банд, но и простых босяков, которые радовались хоть какому-то подобию порядка и стабильности. Проблема приобрела такие масштабы, что игнорировать её не выходило. Тем более, власть не желала себе прямых конкурентов.

 

— Мы приближаемся, Кучики-доно, — отрапортовал солдат, приблизившись к повозке.

 

Бьякуя ничего не ответил, лишь нехотя потормошил своих соседей. Сонные лица, зевки и кряхтение вызвали ещё больше раздражения и неприязни ко всей ситуации. Договариваться с преступниками? Искать компромиссы? Пытаться вызнать сведения? Капитан с неохотой признал, что в этой ситуации был полностью согласен с Зараки. Убить правящую верхушку этой своры и вернуться в поместье, чтобы отмыться от пропитавшей всё вони. А одежду сжечь. Но горячиться не стоило: вдруг эти неотёсанные дикари окажутся не такими, как представлялось? К тому же Совет мог быть прав, из этой банды стоило попытаться извлечь хотя бы минимальную выгоду.

 

Повозки завернули на подворье, мощённое деревянными брусьями. Колёса сразу же гулко и бодро застучали по ним, разгоняя остатки сна. Кучики в отчаянной попытке найти положительную сторону даже смог порадоваться, что ему не придётся месить грязь ногами.

 

Вторые ворота вывели делегацию на просторный двор, где не было ничего, кроме сухой вытоптанной земли. Высокий деревянный забор примерно в человеческий рост уходил далеко вперёд. В сумерках зимнего вечера двухэтажный дом с выцветшими зелёными крышами выглядел нежилым. На крыльце под тенью навеса стоял хозяин, а его солдаты выстроились в две шеренги, указывая путь. Они даже склонились в приветственном жесте, пока их глава ждал, спрятав руки в рукава кимоно.

 

Бьякуя шёл первым, разумеется. Остальные советники и переговорщики торжественно тащились позади в оцеплении охраны. Несколько стражников остались у повозок и ворот. Кучики прошёл сквозь колонну, встал поодаль от ступеней и тоже вежливо неглубоко поклонился, хотя и не обязан был. Должен ли глава клана кланяться отбросу, который возомнил о себе невесть что? Нет. Он подавил желание схватиться за меч и разделаться с проблемой немедленно, разогнулся и уставился на хозяина дома.

 

 — Добрый вечер. Меня зовут Кучики Бьякуя. Я глава одного из четырёх благородных домов, капитан шестого отряда и делегат от лица Серейтея, Готей 13 и Совета Сорока Шести. Думаю, вы были извещены о моём визите и желании обсудить некоторые вопросы.

 

— Да, было дело. Ваш гонец очень красиво и торжественно зачитал письмо. Все, кто рядом был, оценили высокий слог и всё такое, — хозяин помотал рукой, но из тени не вышел и гостей внутрь не пригласил. Дикарь и невежда. — В Серейтее все слуги такие умные и прилежные? Завидую!

 

— Так понимаю, именно зависть заставила вас отрубить ему голову, выколоть глаза, вложить в рот ответное письмо и подкинуть столь оригинальный конверт на порог моего дома? — Бьякуя сузил глаза. Отчасти из-за этого инцидента он вызвался разбираться с проблемой. Ему кинули вызов. Никто не смеет кидать вызовы Кучики Бьякуе.

 

— Да я же пошутил! Ты что? Не оценил юмора? — хозяин будто бы обиделся, а потом соизволил выйти на свет, спрыгивая с террасы прямо в подставленные гэта.

 

На Кучики остановился весёлый, но острый взгляд карих глаз. Бандит выглядел странно, но типично. Бордовое кимоно в мелкий рисунок, нечитаемый в сумерках, освещённых лишь тусклым светом фонарей. Меховая накидка на плечи — кажется, из зимней шкуры лисицы. Распущенные красные волосы чуть ниже плеч. Татуировки на лице, заменившие брови и продолжившие их до самой макушки. Звериный оскал, выдаваемый за дружелюбную улыбку. И вот с этим надо было вести конструктивный диалог? Бьякуя в очередной раз сдержал раздражение, надеясь, что это не отразилось на его лице ни единым движением.

 

— Кажется, наши с вами понятия о юморе сильно расходятся, — ответил он, решив стерпеть хамское обращение и отношение. Вдобавок ко всему, бандит был выше на полголовы. Это бесило.

 

— Хочешь, ещё раз пошучу?

 

— Я с моими спутниками явился сюда ради совершенно определённой цели, которая не предполагает шуток.

 

— Ну, я очень постараюсь! Ты только смотри внимательно.

 

Наглый и явно непуганый бандит ухватил гостя за плечи и развернул лицом к оставшейся позади охране. Бьякуя хотел было возмутиться тем, что подобный отброс смеет касаться его, но замер, широко раскрыв глаза. Зрелище, что развернулось перед ним всего лишь в жалком десятке шагов, поражало.

 

В ту же секунду, без приказов или каких-либо других очевидных знаков солдаты семьи синхронно обнажили мечи. Так же синхронно они расправились с большей частью охраны, которую словно опоил кто. Не могли стражники Кучики пропустить столь очевидные, пускай и смертельные удары, хотя бы не попытавшись избежать гибели! Не могли все до единого воины упасть, поливая кровью сухую безжизненную землю. Их было пятьдесят! Пятьдесят! Командир охраны ещё отговаривал забирать столько солдат, предлагая обойтись двумя десятками.

 

Бьякуя очнулся от ступора, когда последний его воин упал, хрипя пробитым горлом. Благородные мужи, зажатые между убийцами, побелели и уставились на оцепеневшего предводителя и защитника.

 

— Бьякуя-доно! Что происходит?! Это… это не по плану! Мы приехали лишь обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию, а не начинать междоусобицу! — выкрикнул мужчина семьи Фон и моментально остался без головы. Та покатилась куда-то в сторону, а тело рухнуло на первый слой трупов, заливая выходящей толчками кровью всё вокруг себя.

 

— Капитан Кучики! Сделайте уже что-нибудь! — взмолился член Совета, которого тоже мгновенно обезглавили.

 

Запах крови уже забил вонь. Бьякуя схватился за меч и только после этого понял, что бандит всё ещё держит его за плечи невозможно горячими руками, жар которых чувствовался даже через три слоя зимних одежд. Впрочем, его левая рука быстро соскользнула вниз и так же крепко обхватила руку, сжимавшую рукоять зампакто. Кучики вздрогнул всем телом и попытался отстраниться от чужих неприятно горячих прикосновений, но не смог. Бандит был необычайно силён.

 

— Да не бесись ты, смотри, — прохрипел он на ухо, чуть склоняясь.

 

— Отпусти меня, если не хочешь распрощаться с жизнью сей же момент, — прошипел Бьякуя. Он почему-то смотрел, как его делегатов убивают одного за другим, и почему-то не мог оторваться от зрелища. Головы резво разлетались во все стороны и так же весело катились по двору. Одна из них остановилась у его ног. Хорошо, что искажённое ужасом такой скорой смерти лицо оказалось внизу. Бандит лишь с силой пнул останки, как мяч, метко отправляя голову обратно в начавшую смердеть кучу.

 

— Они только мешались бы под ногами, переводили тонну жрачки и ныли бы, ныли, что им тесно, грязно, темно, холодно или жарко, — он сменил тон, будто жалуясь, — их вопросы всё время были бы не к месту, выражения лиц этих надменных жоп бесили бы и тебя, и меня. Они бы лезли с бесполезными разговорами, мельтешили и не давали нормально обдумать то, что мы скажем друг другу… Зачем нам нужны эти лишние люди, если от них никакого толку, а? Только суета. Согласен?

 

Самое ужасное, что Бьякуя действительно был согласен. По большому счёту, ему было плевать на спутников. Дела бы прошли быстрее и продуктивней, если бы он изначально явился в логово с более узким кругом лиц, который не сдерживал бы его в выражениях и действиях. Только Бьякуя, несколько советников и с десяток человек в охране, больше для пускания пыли в глаза, чем для защиты.

 

 Бандит, кажется, почувствовал, что гость не так уж недоволен «шуткой», и чуть ослабил хватку рук, но и не отпустил вовсе. Они так и стояли вдвоём, глядя на хаотичную гору трупов перед ними, которую уже начали ворошить убийцы. Они методично и даже аккуратно раздевали тела, отрубали каждому голову, срезали волосы, если те были достаточно длинными, выкалывали глаза и отшвыривали останки в две разные кучи — тел и вещей. Бьякуя понимал: будь сейчас хоть немного теплее, и запах во дворе стоял бы ещё более удушающий и мерзкий.

 

— И что теперь? Накормишь меня свежей мертвечиной? — сквозь зубы спросил он. Сейчас его больше всего раздражало нахальство бандита, который стоял чересчур близко и, видимо, не собирался соблюдать даже элементарные правила этикета. Вряд ли этот дикарь имел хотя бы косвенное представление о манерах. Ещё раздражало, что хвалёная личная охрана клана Кучики так бездарно погибла от рук каких-то дилетантов. По возвращении стоило лично проверить стражу на близорукость и уровень интеллекта.

 

— Неа. Только если сам не попросишь, конечно, — хмыкнул бандит и повёл гостя внутрь, а затем — по неожиданно душным коридорам плохо освещённого дома, — вряд ли у тебя в поместье подают этакие деликатесы!

 

Светская беседа не заладилась. Он прожёг Бьякую тяжёлым взглядом, отодвинул сёдзи и широким жестом указал проходить внутрь не особо просторной комнаты.

 

— Располагайся. Там в шкафу и постель, и шмотки на смену есть. Окна не трожь! А то ещё весь дом выстудишь… Сегодня без бань как-нибудь обойдёшься.

 

— Я могу просто убить тебя. Сию же минуту, — Бьякуя недовольно прищурился и опять встретился с почти красными глазами.

 

— Будто тебя за этим посылали.

 

Бандит «дружески» похлопал гостя по спине и молча ушёл дальше, теряясь в изгибе коридора.

 

Бьякуя, наверное, целую минуту стоял на пороге и разглядывал циновки на полу, но всё-таки ступил на них, плотно задвигая за собой створку. Не такого приёма он ожидал, когда направлялся сюда. Хотя чего можно было ожидать от этих дикарей? Разумности? Порядочности?  Честности? Или изысканных манер? Может быть, Бьякуя посмеялся бы над своей наивностью, если бы перед глазами не стояла картина жуткой казни, если бы в ушах до сих пор не звенели вопли его соратников. Были ещё звуки, которые поразили его и оставили след в памяти. То, как нагие, обезглавленные, остывающие тела шлёпались друг от друга. То, как кровь выливалась из свежих срезов. То, как звенело оружие стражи, скидываемое в общую кучу. То, как убийцы обыденно перешучивались между собой, пока потрошили свою добычу. То, как их глава шумно дышал ему в ухо, стоя непозволительно близко.

 

Этот дом был ровно таким же, как его хозяин. Невозможно горячим для привыкшего к прохладе Бьякуи. Что прогретый воздух комнаты, что жаркие руки бандита — всё это душило, не давало нормально вдохнуть, прояснить мысли, которые путались и не желали выстраиваться в стройный ряд. Переговоры обещали быть трудными, если бы вообще состоялись.

 

Бьякуя ни секунду не задумался о том, чтобы уйти, хотя его никто не держал, — да и не смог бы. Ему поручили важное задание. Возвращаться ни с чем лишь потому, что его компанию перебили? Он отлично справится сам. Возможно, этот главарь был прав: беседы о политике лучше вести один на один, не отвлекаясь на посторонних.

 

Всё-таки после недолгих размышлений о погибших совесть проснулась. Конечно, они не были влиятельны или важны, но это ведь были живые, ни в чём не повинные люди. У них были семьи, близкие, которые наверняка ждали возвращения родни из поездки. Да и стражников было жаль. Загадкой оставалось то, почему они так быстро погибли, даже не попытавшись подраться за жизнь. Такой же загадкой оставался хозяин дома, который даже не соизволил представиться. Всё, что произошло за последний час, вообще никак не вписывалось в картину мира Кучики Бьякуи. Это и раздражало, и раззадоривало. В любом случае, лично он не рисковал абсолютно ничем. Он был волен уйти в любой момент, и никто бы его не удержал, даже если бы захотел.

 

 

*******

 

Было слишком жарко. Бьякуя проснулся от невыносимой духоты и откинул одеяло. Пропотевшее тело захолодило от движения воздуха, но это помогло лишь ненадолго. Бьякуя рукой отвёл волосы с лица и рассеяно огляделся. Из-за плотно закрытых окон не было до конца ясно, какое сейчас время. Внутренние часы тоже молчали.

 

Отдых, если беспокойную полудрёму можно было так назвать, не пошёл на пользу и не принёс облегчения, свежих сил или дельных мыслей. Сейчас жизненно необходимо было выбраться на свежий воздух. Бьякуя понадеялся, что хотя бы от этого голова перестанет гудеть. Он накинул на плечи первое же, что попалось под руку, и поспешил вон. Коридор был всё таким же тёмным, а в доме — удивительно тихо. Неужели бандит жил тут один? Даже присутствия прислуги не ощущалось.

 

Толкнув тяжёлую входную дверь, Бьякуя с удовольствием вырвался на крыльцо и глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух, насладился его свежестью в полной мере и только после этого внимательно оглядел двор в утреннем свете.

 

Поразительно, но от вчерашней бойни не осталось и следа. Даже лужи крови куда-то делись, заставляя сомневаться в воспоминаниях. Правда, стоило посмотреть чуть выше, на стены, и сомнения разом развеялись. Бьякуя увидел, на что слетались вороны, противно каркая. Кто-то невероятно жестокий нанизал головы убитых на колья и украсил ими периметр стены. Горло перехватило от этого омерзительного зрелища. Чёрная птица села на чью-то уже слабо узнаваемую голову и ухватила вывалившийся изо рта распухший язык клювом, надеясь вырвать его, не смогла и начала клевать, иногда каркая на постепенно слетающихся к завтраку конкурентов. Бьякуя с отвращением отвернулся. Ему хватило трупов ещё вчера.

 

Наверное, стоило хотя бы осмотреться. Кучики подумал и пошёл по террасе, что огибала весь дом, неспешным шагом. Двор, как и дом, пустовал. Никакой охраны. Никакого намёка на жильцов. Как странно и как легкомысленно. Стоило завернуть за очередной угол, и глазу открылся новый пейзаж: загон из частокола вместо простого забора, несколько небольших построек — видимо, бытовых помещений — и хозяин дома в окружении своры собак.

 

Бьякуя замер на месте, разглядывая жутких псин. Скомканная и сбившаяся в колтуны шерсть самых разных цветов, дикие голодные глаза, длинные и мощные лапы, порванные или надкушенные уши и хвосты у каждой второй собаки. Свора стояла неподвижно, следила за огромной костью с остатками мяса и жира на ней и низко рычала. Бандит, что стоял перед ними, чуть согнувшись, продолжал дразнить псин едой и словно чего-то ждал.

 

Тут одно животное не выдержало ожидания и клацнуло челюстями, пытаясь ухватиться за мясо. Бандит сразу огрел наглую псину по морде костью с такой силой, что та заскулила от боли и упала на землю, прижимая уши. Рычание усилилось на секунду, а потом смокло.

 

— Ах ты тварь! Знай своё место! — только сейчас до Бьякуи дошло, что рычали не псы, а их хозяин. После этого выкрика тот будто запнулся, выпрямился и обернулся на своего гостя. И опять одна из псин попыталась воспользоваться моментом и отобрать еду из рук. — До чего же вы тупые создания! Я тут главный! И я решаю, когда вы жрать будете!

 

Бандит разозлился, схватил шавку, так и не выпустившую кость, за шкирку и в момент свернул ей шею. Собака взвизгнула и затихла, а остальная стая поджала уши и прижалась к земле, признавая власть.

 

— Вам сегодня везёт. В два раза больше жрачки, чем обычно, — вожак кинул и труп собаки, и кость в загон, подождал, пока свора забежит туда же, и запер калитку. Он брезгливо вытер руки о забор и неспешно направился к дому, разглядывая гостя. Вот его, в отличие от Бьякуи, ни капли не смущал ни мерзкий звук ломаемых костей, ни грызня собак за лучший кусок. Хорошо, что за плотным забором не было видно дележа тощей дохлой псины. — Вот ты дрыхнуть, а! Идём в дом, я жрать хочу.

 

Бандит не стал утруждать себя приветствиями, скинул гэта, ступил на террасу и махнул рукой, чтобы гость шёл за ним. Только плотнее укутался уже в простую стёганую накидку. Видимо, меха он надел именно для приветствия высокого гостя. Через несколько минут они устроились в столовой. Бьякуя гадал об устройстве местного быта и лишь коротко кивнул на вопрос о завтраке. После этого бандит поднялся и ушёл куда-то, оставив растерянного Бьякую одного, вернулся минут через пятнадцать с подносом наперевес, бухнул его на стол и широким жестом указал на не слишком разнообразный, но обильный завтрак.

 

— Налетай, — бандит взял в руки палочки, пожелал приятного аппетита и стал неспешно уплетать лапшу с овощами.

 

— Благодарю, — Бьякуя разглядывал свою еду и есть не решался, хотя в желудке было пусто. Он оторвал глаза от миски и опять наткнулся на пристальный взгляд. Под чутким наблюдением Бьякуя всё-таки отважился попробовать. На вкус было неплохо, пусть и просто. В итоге он съел всё, потому что за поглощением пищи следили до странного пристально. — Удивительно, откуда у вас свежие овощи среди зимы.

 

— Делаем запасы, — вроде как успокоился бандит и продолжил трапезу.

 

— Разумно, — ответил Бьякуя, хотя так не считал. Зачем вообще тратить ресурсы и силы на показуху? Обычным душам не нужна была пища, только вода. Иначе весь дальний Руконгай давно бы вымер.

 

Беседа снова не заладилась. Бьякуя не знал, о чём можно разговаривать с этим странным человеком, а для переговоров время казалось не особо подходящим. Бандит избавил его от поиска темы и задал вопрос первым:

 

— Ты почему меня вчера вечером не прикончил? Ведь мог же, если бы хотел. Получается, не хотел? Или что? Расскажи, мне интересно.

 

— Вынужден согласиться, что меня прислали сюда не с этой целью, — Бьякуя поставил миску обратно на стол, — было бы немного неловко объясняться с трупом.

 

Бандит хмыкнул и забрал пустую посуду, опять пропав на довольно долгий срок. Бьякуя же сам себе признался, что было бы ещё более неловко честно ответить, что он растерялся. Да, он был опытным солдатом, который видел немало смертей. Но все его подчинённые умирали лишь потому, что были либо слабы, либо глупы. Он как мог берёг личный состав, но сражаться за других не собирался, поэтому порой ему приносили доклады с миссий, на которых очередного шинигами либо разгрызли напополам, либо вырвали позвоночник, либо просто сожрали. Да, Бьякуя был главой клана, в интересах которого приходилось действовать — порой жёстко. Но для таких дел у него были особые люди. Сам он не занимался расправами над неугодными.

 

Именно поэтому сцена жестокой и несправедливой казни так сильно на него подействовала. Именно поэтому он не смог достойно отреагировать ни на неё, ни на бестактность бандита. Бьякуе казалось, что он до сих пор чувствует его горячую руку у себя на спине. Он даже повёл лопатками на всякий случай, пытаясь избавиться от фантомных ощущений. Теперь же в дуэли с требованием справедливости не было никакого смысла — тем более, что на его жизнь, кажется, никто не посягал.

 

Бандит опять вернулся с подносом, на котором в этот раз стоял чайник и чашки. Бьякуя уже готов был думать, что слуг в доме нет, а хозяин готовит и драит полы лично, никому не доверяя такую ответственную работу.

 

— Расскажи о себе, Кучики Бьякуя, — он подпёр щёку кулаком и, должно быть, приготовился слушать. — Я лишь знаю, что ты глава клана, хороший мечник и гордец. Наверное, ещё и умный, раз именно тебя послали сюда.

 

— Это крайне странная просьба, — нахмурился Бьякуя. Гордец? Любопытно, кто дал ему такую характеристику. — Я здесь по поручению, а не для дружеского визита. Если тебе так хочется поболтать, то предлагаю обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию, чтобы я как можно скорее покинул это место. Не хотелось бы стеснять своим присутствием других обитателей дома.

 

— Каких ещё обитателей? Тут только мы с тобой, — усмехнулся бандит, нагло разглядывая Кучики. — У тебя, наверное, в поместье толпа слуг? И само поместье тоже огромное, да? Расскажи! Мне же интересно!

 

Бьякуя посмотрел на странного собеседника и решил уступить. Возможно, если он создаст хотя бы иллюзию доверительных отношений между ними, это поможет развязать бандиту язык.

 

— Да, территория поместья Кучики сравнима с размерами одного отряда Готей 13. Там проживает почти вся многочисленная семья, включая побочные ветви и часть семей на служении клану. Слуг в поместье тоже немало, ведь следить за такой большой территорией тяжёлый труд.

 

— Красиво у тебя там?

 

— Да, красиво, — согласился Бьякуя. — Большой сад, искусственные озёра и ручьи, редкие растения. И внутри дом украшен соответственно статусу его жильцов. Гравюры, вазы, ширмы, занавеси, галереи, ковры…

 

— Я когда-то давно был в хороших районах, видел такие дома в открытые ворота. Не сравнить, конечно, с моей халупой. Но, когда я смотрел на те большие дома, у меня и этого не было. У меня вообще ничего не было. Кучики, а у тебя жена есть? Ты наверняка самый завидный жених во Серейтее.

 

— Я холост и в ближайшее время не планирую вступать в брак.

 

— И даже наложниц нет? Монахом, что ли, живёшь? — удивился бандит.

 

— У меня нет желания распространяться на эту тему, — Бьякуя ощутил прилив раздражения из-за чужого любопытства, поэтому решил перехватить беседу в свои руки. — Что насчёт тебя?

 

— Холост, но приходится содержать бордель —  тут, неподалёку. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Жена обошлась бы меньшей кровью и расходами!

 

Бандит громко рассмеялся над своей же шуткой, а Бьякуя осознал, что до сих пор не знает его имени. Что за абсурдная ситуация?

 

— Ни секунды не сомневаюсь…

 

— Но, сам понимаешь, моим парням надо где-то расслабляться, чтобы при этом их не зарезали в ночи или ещё чего. О своих людях надо заботиться, — покивал себе бандит, — тогда они будут за тебя сражаться. Ты даёшь им что-то… кров, чистую воду, хорошую одежду, женщин, какой-то смысл жизни. Есть что терять и есть за что сражаться.

 

— Звучит разумно.

 

— За что сражаются шинигами? — неожиданно спросил бандит, опять пронизывая Бьякую цепким взглядом. Что он постоянно пытался разглядеть?

 

— Думаю, у каждого солдата есть своя причина служить в Готей 13, и им так же, как и твоим подчинённым, есть что терять.

 

— Меня, кстати, Абарай Ренджи зовут. Хреновая у вас разведка, если ты даже моего имени узнать не смог, — бандит почему-то нахмурился и замкнулся. — И даже странно, что вы так поздно заявились сюда. Нахера вам переговоры? Проще же перебить всех и забыть о помехе.

 

— Силовой метод — это крайняя мера. Каждая жизнь ценна…

 

Бьякуя даже договорить не успел, как его перебил смех Абарая. Тот до слёз хохотал и еле успокоился.

 

— Да-да. Каждая. Только моя и гроша ломаного не стоит, а за твою отвалят целую гору золота или любого другого ценного барахла. Уж мне-то можешь не врать, Кучики, — бандит зло уставился на Бьякую, отпихивая пустую чашку. — Я отлично знаю, что шинигами — такие же беспринципные и алчные твари, как и весь сброд из Инузури! Вы только прикрываетесь благими намерениями, хотя внутри вас всех одно сплошное гнилье! Вы такие же отбросы, как и мы, только с чего-то решили, что лучше других! Ничем вы не лучше! Я ненавижу всех блядских шинигами! Всех до единого! Чтоб вы сдохли за вашей сраной стенкой!

 

—— Если мы сдохнем, кто будет защищать вас от постоянной угрозы пустых? — Бьякуя еле сдержал злость и раздражение, но позволил себе нахмуриться. Его бесило, что приходилось прогибаться под этого неуравновешенного дикаря.

 

— Сами как-нибудь справимся! — выплюнул Абарай и быстро ушёл из комнаты и, кажется, дома.

 

 Через пять минут раздумий и жарких споров с самим собой Бьякуя поднялся с места и решил прогуляться по странному дому. Совесть спала, прямых или косвенных запретов на передвижение не было, поэтому он посчитал своим долгом изучить место, где его заперли обстоятельства, и окончательно убедиться в догадке о том, что глава семьи Киба живёт отшельником.

 

Дом, кроме кухни, бани и ещё пары кладовых, состоял из десятка комнат. И Бьякуя ошибся — Абарай не был единственным обитателем здесь. В одной из комнат нашёлся живой кролик, меланхолично жующий сено в своей клетке. Ручную скотину тоже кормили свежими овощами и явно любили, потому что она с удовольствием далась погладить. Вряд ли Абарай мог заботиться о кролике, припоминая его отношение к собакам. И вряд ли это ему принадлежали какие-то невообразимые каракули, выдаваемые за картины. Кривой пейзаж, бездарный портрет Абарая и совсем отвратительный рисунок кролика. Все три листа висели в ряд в самом центре стены и явно были гордостью горе-художника. Бьякуя попытался допустить мысль, что здесь живёт ребёнок, но почему-то не смог, хотя всё указывало на это. Даже одежда в шкафу.

 

Бьякуя не постеснялся заглянуть за все двери, что попадались ему на пути. Скорее от любопытства, чем от скуки. В итоге самой интересной находкой оказалась довольно большая карта Южного Руконгая и прилегающих к нему областей. На ней были выделены и подписаны определённые улицы и дома чернилами разных цветов. Нетвёрдая рука выписала иероглифы криво, но верно, большей частью пометки состояли из условных обозначений — довольно очевидных, к слову. Красные лилии наверняка помечали бордели. Зелёный плющ — соратников или подконтрольные дома. Жёлтая гвоздика — врагов или недовольных. Отдельным цветом были выделены заставы. Рисунок мака в паре мест заинтересовал Бьякую больше, потому что значение этого знака в голову не шло.

 

— Что же ты такое… — пробормотал он себе под нос, недовольно хмурясь и проводя пальцем по рисунку.

 

— Это курительные дома, — хриплый и тихий голос Абарая в самое ухо заставил сердце уйти в пятки, а кожу покрыться мурашками.

 

Бьякуя почувствовал себя шкодливым ребёнком, которого застукали за чем-то запрещённым. Пришлось взять паузу в несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с эмоциями. Он откашлялся и попытался вести себя невозмутимо, только горячее дыхание в ухо раздражало. И как этот амбал сумел подкрасться к капитану Готей? Со спины и абсолютно бесшумно. Неужели здесь были тайные ходы?

 

— Курительные дома? Никогда прежде не слышал, — Бьякуя опять устремил всё внимание на карту.

 

— Такая дрянь есть только в дальнем Руконгае. К табаку подмешивают особое вещество, вываренное из маков. Этим забивают трубку и курят, — слава богам, Абарай выпрямился и встал рядом. Кажется, он не злился и даже не был недоволен тем, что гость сунул нос туда, куда не просили. — От обычного табака отличается тем, что убивает быстрее, но взамен позволяет забыться. Согласись, здесь такая жизнь, что забыть её будет очень даже приятно.

 

— Наркотики? Но здесь ведь одни босяки, — удивился Бьякуя, — откуда деньги?

 

— Ниоткуда. Поэтому и курительных всего две. Правда, некоторые несчастные только этими трубками и живут. У них вся жизнь сводится к поиску денег на горстку табака и его курению. И плевать, что руки и ноги отсыхают, тело покрыто язвами, а зубы почти все выпали.

 

— Жалкое существование, — скривился Бьякуя.

 

— Всё равно все рано или поздно сдохнем, — обрубил Абарай. — Какая разница, как?

 

— Поразительный фатализм для того, кто добился небывалых высот в своём мире.

 

— Чё?.. — Абарай недовольно нахмурился, не понимая мудрёную фразу.

 

— Выгрызать себе кусок лучшей жизни, чтобы потом проебать её на наркотический дурман? — Бьякуя хмыкнул и покачал головой.

 

Краем глаза он уловил одобрительную ухмылку бандита, а через секунду в очередной раз ощутил на своём плече горячее прикосновение. Абарай одобрительно похлопал Бьякую по плечу. Кажется, первый мостик доверия был успешно перекинут через пропасть непонимания.

 

 

*******

 

Ужин был так же простым, как и завтрак, но даже обильнее. Заодно Бьякуя лично убедился, что бандит готовит самостоятельно. Абарай любезно поинтересовался, будет ли гость на ужин рис с мясом и опять-таки овощами. Бьякуя согласился на мясо, хотя ел его нечасто. Теперь стало немного понятнее, почему Абарай так сильно выделялся ростом и шириной плеч. Было любопытно наблюдать, как этот амбал, завязав волосы в высокий пушистый хвост, возился с растопкой печки, а потом и с готовкой. Видно было, что для него это обычная работа. Дело спорилось, овощи резались на почти одинаковые по толщине ломтики, мясо аппетитно шкворчало на сковородке, жарясь на масле и соевом соусе. Бьякуя стоял в проходе кухни и наблюдал всё это со стороны с особым интересом. Раньше он никогда не видел, как готовят еду. Оказывается, это было увлекательно. Или только казалось таким?

 

— Ты алкоголь хотя бы пьёшь? — спросил Абарай почти добродушно, выдёргивая Бьякую из его мыслей.

 

— В разумных количествах, — кивнул тот. В ответ он получил такой же кивок.

 

Меньше чем через час в той же комнате, где они завтракали, в центре стола стояла большая пиала, доверху наполненная рисом, тушёным мясом и обжаренными овощами, и ещё две пиалы меньшего размера. Рядом примостилась небольшая бутылочка с тёплой водкой и двумя блюдцами. Почему-то Бьякуе бросилось в глаза то, что посуда была такого же цвета, что и крыши — блёкло-зелёного с потёками. Виделось в этом некоторое очарование.

 

— И всё-таки. Откуда здесь свежие овощи среди зимы? Даже в моём поместье это роскошь, — Бьякуя придержал рукав кимоно, пока наливал алкоголь. Он решил быть любезным на столько, насколько это вообще возможно.

 

— Тут есть погреб, холодный до ужаса. В нём почти ничего никогда не портится, — Абарай уже наполнял свою миску.

 

— Крайне удобно и необычно, — заметил Бьякуя и протянул полное блюдце. Он понял, что следовать церемониалу и этикету тут просто бесполезно. Бандит о них ничего не слышал и вряд ли оценил бы правила очерёдности трапезы, наполнения стаканов и тарелок. В этом доме всё ощущалось несколько иначе — проще, что ли. Наверное, из-за прямого и простого хозяина, которого мало что волновало. Бьякуя вообще не представлял, что его могло взволновать.

 

— Да, удобно, — согласился Абарай, забрал алкоголь и одним резким движением опрокинул в себя, — ешь.

 

Бьякуя выпил свою порцию водки не так быстро, о чём пожалел. Это было настоящее пойло. И если с запахом ещё можно было смириться, то крепость у напитка была невыносимо высокой. Он закашлялся от неожиданности и поспешил заесть пожар во рту. На счастье, еда была пресноватой.

 

— Ладно, что ты там хотел узнать про меня? — бандит лениво почесал шею и, видно, задумался о своём. — Кое-что могу и сейчас рассказать…

 

— Так мы ждём кого-то третьего? — уточнил Бьякуя насторожено. — Когда?

 

— На днях, — Абарай хмуро посмотрел в сторону коридора, поджал губы и в этот раз сам наполнил блюдца, — увидишь.

 

Он так посмотрел на гостя, когда вручал водку, что Бьякуя не решился отказать или как-то комментировать угощение. Ради информации можно было немного потерпеть. Но он не собирался торчать тут вечность! Да даже неделю.

 

— Что ты хочешь услышать? Как семья распределяет силы? Сколько их у нас? Сколько домов в подчинении? Какие планы на будущее? Будем ли посягать  на власть Совета? Будем ли воевать с Готей 13? Задавай вопросы, на некоторые я отвечу сейчас.

 

Один вопрос назрел у Бьякуи давно, ещё до поручения Совета и Четырёх Семей.

 

— Как вы находили и раскрывали всех наших шпионов, что были посланы к вам? Никто из них не вернулся. Вы всех убили? — он не мог поверить, что отлично обученные солдаты из второго отряда могли так бездарно провалить своё задание и просто сгинуть в копошащейся вшивой босоногой массе людей из дальнего Руконгая.

 

— А скольких вы посылали? — уточнил Абарай.

 

— Двадцать один человек. Либо в паре, либо поодиночке, либо под прикрытием. Пробовали разные тактики.

 

— До нас дошли лишь семнадцать, — усмехнулся он. — Видимо, остальных убили ещё на подступах к Инузури. У нас не жалуют шинигами, их тут носом чуют, во что бы они не рядились и как бы не ломали комедию. Ну а тех, что дошли, я скормил псинам, что ты видел во дворе.

 

Бьякуя вздрогнул от такого заявления и запоздало припомнил, что кость, за которую сдохла одна из собак этим утром, была слишком большой и слишком напоминающей берцовую. Неужели и его советники пойдут на корм этим тварям?..

 

— Не знаю, слышал ли ты, но Инузури не зря имеет своё название. Ревущая собака. Почему-то именно в этом районе шавки сумели не попасться в руки голодных оборванцев, убежали в лес и там одичали. Давно дело было… С тех пор они стали одними из самых грозных хищников этих лесов. Некоторые местные боятся их больше, чем пустых. Пустые ведь нападают раз в месяц или два, а эти твари регулярно выходили из леса всей сворой — особенно, когда там кончалась дичь. Тут такое месиво начиналось! Города и деревни потом ещё неделю кровью воняли, а вороны со всей округи слетались за поживой.

 

— Но ты их приручил, — заметил Бьякуя, пытаясь не представлять себе эти жуткие картины. Есть как-то расхотелось.

 

— Никому в голову не приходило, что их можно приручить. Эти шавки только силу понимают, их не подкупить едой или лаской. Я даже не приручил их, а подчинил. Я типа вожака их стаи, — Абарай задумался ненадолго, а потом усмехнулся. — Забавно, если не слушать с начала, то не разобрать, говорю я о людях или о собаках.

 

— С людьми всё несколько сложнее.

 

— Это точно! — покивал Абарай, набил рот едой и продолжил. — Короче, меня эти псины достали. Я всё детство от них бегал, прятался, на деревьях спал… Я пошёл в лес, туда, где основная стая охотилась, наблюдал за ними дня три, наверное. Зато смог вычислить, кто же у них там за вожаков. Они первые начинали есть, все самки были их, они могли задрать неугодного без последствий. Ну, я их вычислил и перебил. Последних ещё и на глазах всей стаи, чтобы видели, что я тут самый сильный! — он хохотнул, явно припомнив что-то весёлое. — Вспорол брюхо каждому самцу и кишки раскидал вокруг… Так шавки сразу же кинулись эту требуху жрать. Но я их не осуждаю. Тут иначе не выживешь.

 

Бьякуя посмотрел на свою тарелку и отставил её в сторону. На сегодня с было едой покончено.

 

— После этого они просто пошли за тобой? — удивился он.

 

— А ты смешной. Как же, пошли… Тем более, их там больше сотни было! Нахрена мне столько? Пришлось проредить, оставил с десяток-полтора, ну и щенков тоже самых сопливых оставил. У меня в загоне сейчас четвёртое поколение растёт. По сравнению с первым они почти ручные! Но вкус человечины я им забыть не позволяю и вообще держу в голодном теле, чтобы злее были.

 

— Зачем тебе это? — полюбопытствовал Бьякуя. Он понимал, что этим поступком Абарай избавил целый район от ужаса жестоких нападений. Неудивительно, что он завоевал авторитет среди местных. — Зачем держать собак в загоне? Неужели ты можешь натравливать стаю на врагов?

 

— Кроме очевидного? Дичь в леса вернулась. Конечно, там ещё бродят остатки псин, но это лишь мелкие стаи. Хищники могут их в узде держать, а когда эти твари начинают сильно плодиться, я своих ребят засылаю перебить их всех нахер. Всё равно не выходит вычистить лес полностью, но помогает. Да и щенков порой оттуда новых таскаю, — Абарай перевёл дух и продолжил. — Натравливал несколько раз, но в дальние районы их не потаскаешь, неудобно. Да и кроме меня они особо никого не жалуют. Командую ими я, а сами они только и могут, что запомнить, кого нельзя рвать в клочья. Ты это, ночью во двор не выходи лучше, я их выпускаю. Или сразу беги.

 

— Стоило сказать об этом ещё вчера, — нахмурился Бьякуя.

 

— Забыл-забыл. Нечасто у нас тут гости бывают, — отмахнулся Абарай, словно о каком-то пустяке говорил, а не об угрозе жизни. Он подался вперёд, чтобы разлить остатки водки по блюдцам, и нахмурился. — Ты не доел.

 

— Не хочется больше, — честно ответил Бьякуя. — Спасибо, ужин был вкусным.

 

— В этом доме есть правило, — мрачно произнёс Абарай. — Если тебе дали еду, съесть надо всё.

 

Он поддел пальцем дно своей тарелки, наклоняя её и демонстрируя лишь остатки соевого соуса на дне и несколько прилипших к стенкам зёрен риса. В общей пиале была схожая картина. И только тарелка Бьякуи была наполовину полной.

 

— Но я наелся, — возразил он недовольно. — Ты можешь скормить остатки псам.

 

— Да я лучше тебя псам скормлю, — прорычал Абарай и тяжело уставился прямо в глаза гостя, хмурясь. — Жри или проваливай.

 

— Это шантаж? Или угроза? — напал в ответ Бьякуя.

 

— Всё вместе. Ты тут гость, так что соблюдай правила этого дома. Тем более, это тебе от меня что-то надо, а не наоборот.

 

Абарай грузно поднялся с места и вышел из дома. Бьякуя слышал, как хлопнула тяжёлая входная дверь, вставая на место. Он посмотрел на свой недоеденный ужин и вздохнул. Переедание — не такая уж большая цена за секрет управления Руконгаем. Но уже и без того было ясно, что никакого особого секрета и не было.

 

 

*******

 

Бьякуя сидел на футоне, смотрел на тусклый свет лампы и чувствовал себя крайне странно. Эта поездка, это задание, этот дом и его хозяин выбили из привычного темпа жизни, мыслей и поступков. Если бы кто-то посторонний узнал, что главу клана Кучики можно отчитать за недоеденный ужин, как ребёнка, то посчитал бы увиденную сцену игрой нетрезвого разума. Бьякуя малодушно порадовался, что его позора не видел никто из свиты, что Абарай весьма удачно убрал ненужных свидетелей. Правда, он немедленно одёрнул себя и подумал, что этих людей не обязательно было убивать. Можно было просто отослать их обратно!

 

Свет лампы будто дрогнул от сквозняка, но это был лишь тяжёлый вздох. Кажется, он не оправдает возложенное на него доверие. Он совершенно не представлял, как вести себя с этим дикарём! А ведь Совет посчитал, что именно аналитический ум Бьякуи, широкие познания в истории и глубокие связи во всех сферах жизни Сообщества Душ помогут договориться с зародившейся семьёй. Узнать, чем тут живут, поторговаться, предложить денег, оружия, ещё больше власти, заключить хотя бы какое-то подобие договора… Бьякуя понимал, что Совет абсолютно промахнулся в своём выборе.

 

Надо было посылать вместо него кого-то более… компанейского? Кёраку Шунсуй без вопросов выпил бы с Абараем. Может, даже споил бы его, договорился бы обо всём за один лишь вечер, а затем ещё с неделю просто отлынивал от работы, сидел бы в этом доме и продолжал пить и есть задарма. Просто так, чтобы расположить к себе бандита окончательно. Может быть, стоило послать Зараки Кенпачи? Да, он туп и вспыльчив; но он из местных. Они с Абараем нашли бы, что обсудить. Общие тяготы сближают людей. С другой стороны, если бы капитана переманили на другую сторону, случилась бы катастрофа. Бьякуя всё-таки твёрже в жизненных и политических принципах.

 

Он прислушался к звукам в доме. Входная дверь опять громко стукнула, мимо его комнаты прозвучали еле слышные шаги. Звякнула посуда. Опять хлопок сёдзи. Тихое копошение. Другая дверь. Тишина. Кажется, Абарай лёг спать. Бьякуя тоже решил ложиться, потянулся к светильнику, но почему-то передумал его гасить.

 

Слабый свет почти не мешал. Желудок отяжелел из-за недавнего ужина. Голова гудела от выпитого и сбивчивых мыслей. Наверное, стоило отказаться от водки. Бьякуя опять шумно выдохнул, повернулся на бок, глянул на Сенбонзакуру, что лежал рядом, и закрыл глаза. Стоило попробовать заснуть, раз больше ничего не оставалось. Да и лёгкое опьянение поспособствовало бы крепкому сну, которого не хватило прежней ночью.

 

Сон почти пришёл и захватил всё тело приятной слабостью, от которой не хотелось двигаться, хотя бок начинал затекать. Только странный тихий звук мешал окончательно забыться. Он то усиливался, то затихал. То ли копошение мышей, то ли мелкий дождь. Сонный разум отверг обе догадки и опять попытался провалиться в забытье, как звук стал громче, переместился совсем близко и резко затих. Бьякую от внезапной тишины резко выдернуло из дрёмы, а всё тело сковало параличом. Он широко распахнул глаза и снова уставился на меч, не двигаясь и стараясь даже не дышать.

 

Мёртвую тишину сменил звук ещё более жуткий. Бьякуя сразу понял, что это — секунды не прошло. Полудикие псы учуяли добычу и теперь всей сворой обнюхивали запертый вход со двора в комнату. А запертый ли? Бьякуя рывком сел, пытаясь унять гулко бьющееся в груди сердце, и уставился на окно и дверь, проверяя запоры. Обычные задвижки — долго не протянут. Он уже потянул руку к мечу, как опять стало чересчур тихо. Жуткий и липкий страх охватил его, заставляя покрываться холодным потом и забывать про духоту дома. Ладонь зависла над рукоятью, не касаясь оплётки.

 

Псины учуяли страх жертвы и тихо зарычали. Бьякуя представил, как твари стоят сейчас на террасе, уткнув носы в тонкую щель между полом и дверью, и скалят зубы, готовясь к атаке. Он представил, как жадно блестят их глаза в свете растущей луны, как из вонючей пасти каждой собаки льётся слюна, как они предвкушают свежую добычу. Бьякуя попытался обуздать слишком буйное воображение и схватился за меч, не понимая, что же ему делать дальше. Не самому же распахивать дверь перед хищниками?

 

— Вот же вы мерзкие твари… Совсем охренели?! Кто разрешал сюда заходить?! — злое рычание хозяина своры наводило столько же жути, сколько и рычание псов. Его голос был однозначно громче поразительно тихих шагов. — Пошли вон, шавки, если не хотите сдохнуть!

 

Послышался глухой звук, а потом тихий визг и опять невнятные шорохи. Теперь Бьякуя догадался, что так когти собак царапали деревянные доски террасы. Видимо, Абарай не врал, когда говорил про человечину в качестве корма. Голодная и злая стая учуяла в госте дома добычу и вышла на охоту. Пожалуй, это лучшая охрана, особенно против тех, кто её недооценивает. Таких, как Кучики Бьякуя, например. Возможно, одна собака и не нанесла бы ему вреда, но вот дюжина…

 

— Больше не полезут. Спи, — бросил Абарай негромко, но так, чтобы его точно услышали даже через стенку.

 

Бьякуя кивнул, промолчав. Во рту до сих пор было сухо. Наверное, из-за плохой водки. Бьякуя послушал, как Абарай уходит, нарочито громко топая пятками об пол, и только после этого расслабился. Он выпустил меч, укладывая его рядом с постелью, и растерянно огляделся. Свет опять заплясал от лёгкого движения, а потом неожиданно моргнул и погас. Бьякуя осторожно опустился на подушку. Взбудораженному разуму всё ещё чудилось рычание, шорохи когтей, да ещё и отрубленные головы на жердях в придачу. Сон как рукой сняло, а сердце до сих пор успокаивало стук.

 

Повертевшись в неприятно жаркой постели, он понял, что придётся просить Абарая о бане. Его ночная одежда пропотела в подмышках и на спине насквозь. Бьякуя никогда не считал себя трусом, он не боялся темноты, баек о призраках и уж тем более угрозы жизни. Но этот дом словно бы испытывал его на прочность, подкидывая с каждым разом что-то новое. Стоило разбираться с делами как можно скорее и уходить, и, по возможности, больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. Не видеть обезглавленные голые тела. Не видеть этих псин. Не видеть этого странного бандита, который словно нарочно наводил жути. Уйти, вернуться к своей обычной и даже немного скучной жизни и забыть пребывание здесь, как страшный сон.

 

 

*******

 

Колодец с водой находился за псарней, собаки спали, набегавшись ночью. Рядом же стояли несколько вёдер разного объёма. Абарай бодро подхватил два самых больших из них, кивая своему гостю на другие, поменьше. В те, что он собирался наполнять, можно было спрятать среднего взрослого, ещё и место осталось бы. Бьякуя с сомнением посмотрел на вёдра, но спорить не стал. Может быть, неподалёку была тележка? Бьякуя огляделся, но не увидел ничего похожего, поэтому решил просто подождать.

 

Поразительно, что верёвка смогла выдержать такую тяжесть и не лопнуть. Абарай с усилием вытащил полное ведро и привязал второе, чтобы наполнить. Размер и вес, видимо, его не смущали. Бьякуя по примеру наполнил свои вёдра, здраво решив не пытаться перещеголять, а быть скромнее. Да и опозориться, не сумев поднять ношу, тоже не хотелось.

 

— Мне просто надоело бегать с этими маленькими ведёрками туда-сюда… — от Абарая не скрылось чужое любопытство. — Или ты думаешь, что не утащу?

 

Он нацепил вёдра на концы прочной палки, что стояла рядом, легко поднял свою ношу, устраивая середину коромысла на правом плече, и пошёл в сторону бани. Бьякуя замер, разглядывая спину якудзы. Тот будто не замечал огромного веса, только чуть согнулся в противоположную сторону. Если он обладал такой большой физической силой, то ничего удивительного, что смог завоевать авторитет среди местного сброда, который ничего кроме этого и не понимал. Бьякуя спохватился, взял свои вёдра и поспешил следом.

 

В бане они слили всю воду в большой железный бак для нагрева и пошли за второй порцией, чтобы было чем разбавлять кипяток. Бьякуя с лёгким раздражением подумал, что хотя бы дрова его колоть не заставили. Дом со всеми закупоренными окнами и плотно прилегающими дверьми не давал свежему воздуху проникнуть внутрь. Бьякуя постоянно потел. Его даже летняя жара так не беспокоила. Не говоря уже о том, что тело ощущало потребность смыть лёгкое похмелье и тяжёлую ночь.

 

— Почему в доме так жарко? — Бьякуя не удержался от вопроса, когда они закончили приготовления к помывке. — Я не видел ни жаровен, ни печей.

 

— А… — Абарай задумался, а потом потопал ногой по полу. — Тут под домом целая система. Мне все говорили, что идея дурацкая, что только деньги и время трачу зря… Нихрена! Правда, сил много уходит, чтобы пол всё время был тёплым, но это ерунда. Всю жизнь мёрз! Надоело! Короче, под домом всегда тлеет особое топливо. Оно греет большие такие металлические пластины, а пластины греют пол. Там ещё куча тонкостей, между металлом и деревом есть прослойка негорючая… но это всё херня. Главное — у меня в доме тепло. Ненавижу холод!

 

Абарай нахмурился и в сердцах подтолкнул гостя внутрь бани, чуть не уронив на пол. Бьякуя равновесие удержал, но злить его вопросами более не стал. Казалось, что Абарая Ренджи можно вывести из себя любой темой, даже самой безобидной. Он мастерски выворачивал её совершенно в другую сторону, противоположную изначальной, чтобы в итоге разозлиться. Бьякуя с трудом представлял, как же они будут разговаривать о делах и чем это всё закончится. Казалось, что бандит — сплошная открытая рана. Куда не ткни — везде болит. Оставалось надеяться, что их третий собеседник сможет сгладить острые углы в общении.

 

От раздумий Бьякую отвлёк рисунок на коже Абарая. Хотя это сложно было даже рисунком назвать. Только полосы по всему телу — на шее, руках, ногах, животе. На груди и спине красовался геометрический узор, подобный тому, что на лбу. Бьякуя замер, разглядывая это, не сразу даже поняв, что Абарай стоит перед ним лишь в одной набедренной повязке. Он чуть было не задал очевидный вопрос про совместные водные процедуры, но решил не сотрясать воздух лишний раз. Конечно, они будут мыться вместе.

 

Абарай скинул остатки одежды и ушёл готовить воду, пока Бьякуя приходил в себя и раздевался, заодно выпутывая из волос кенсейкан. Его поразил странный выбор татуировок. В них не было никакого смысла, символов явных или скрытых. Даже красота подобных узоров была крайне сомнительна, но подобный рисунок и имел своё очарование. В сочетании с красными волосами, необычными бровями и тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья Абарай производил впечатление самое жуткое. Оскал, что он выдавал за дружелюбную улыбку, завершал образ жестокого убийцы, потрошившего своего врагов без раздумий и угрызений совести.

 

Перед глазами опять всплыли обезображенные птицами головы на шестах. Бьякуя поморщился и тряхнул головой, выкидывая мерзкую картину из головы. Воздух уже потяжелел от испарявшейся воды и тонко запах хвоей.

 

— Ты чего там застрял? Стесняешься, что ли? — Абарай раздражённо огрызнулся. — Второй раз греть воду специально для тебя я не стану. Срать я хотел, как ты у себя в поместье моешься. Ты в гостях вообще-то.

 

— Раз я гость, то требую к себе соответствующего отношения, — Бьякуя подошёл ближе и встал напротив недовольного Абарая. Тот даже не прикрывался, ни капли не стыдился своего тела и только сжимал в руках кадку с водой, нагло разглядывая. — Я требую уважения!

 

— Да чё ты кипятишься, а? Где я тебя не уважал, а? Приветил, накормил, спать уложил, даже не бил! А ты всё недоволен… или ты оскорбился тем, что воду таскал? Мозолей на руках боишься, что ли? Как ты вообще капитаном стал?

 

— Я должен радоваться тому, что ты убил всю мою стражу и делегацию, но не тронул меня? — Бьякуя еле держался, чтобы не применить один из путей разрушения или хотя бы связывания.

 

— Ну да. Ты живой, они нет. Разве плохо? — бесхитростная логика этого простака вводила Бьякую в ступор. Как он мог чего-то добиться в жизни, если мыслил так прямо и топорно? Неужели скудного мозга было достаточно, чтобы успешно управлять целым кланом бандитов? Тогда что из себя представляли мелкие сошки, если их глава не блистал интеллектом? У Бьякуи аж челюсть свело от такой непроходимой тупости.

 

Опять ситуация напоминала какую-то абсурдную сцену из театральной постановки. Абарай дёрнулся, сделал шаг назад и громко рассмеялся, проследив за выражением лица гостя. Бьякуя вздрогнул и лишь через секунду осознал, что его облили водой из кадки. Он не мог поверить в нахальность этого неотёсанного дикаря, который открыто насмехался, думая, что останется безнаказанным.

 

— Ты бы видел своё выражение лица, когда я тебя облил! — Абарай веселился от души. — Давно я таких круглых глаз не видел! Дети так не обижаются, когда у них сласти отбирают! Вот же умора!

 

Бьякуя медленно отвёл мокрые волосы с лица, сделал глубокий вдох и уже собирался высказать всё, что он думает о подобных шутках, когда Абарай зачерпнул ещё воды и протянул кадку в руки гостя.

 

— Ну давай. Если допрыгнешь, конечно.

 

Сначала в него полетел поток воды, а затем и деревянная плошка. Бьякуя выдохнул и с вызовом уставился на Абарая, ожидая ссоры. Но ничего не произошло, почему-то это его не рассердило ни капли. Он лишь отфыркнулся от воды, опустился на низкую табуретку, вытянул длинные ноги перед собой и стал намыливаться сомнительного вида мылом. Хвойный аромат только усилился. Бьякуя скривился от резкого запаха, но тоже решил не медлить с помывкой. Ему необходимо было успокоить нервы, иначе ни о каких переговорах и речи быть не могло. Он просто разрубит Абарая пополам при первом же конфликте. Ну как с ним можно было вести цивилизованный диалог?! Кучики схватил свой кусок мыла, провёл по коже и вздрогнул. На плече остались царапины. Ве-ли-ко-леп-но.

 

Кое-как Бьякуя смог успокоиться, осторожнее орудуя мылом и мочалкой. Бани, влажный воздух и вода всегда приводили его в чувства. Осталось только вымыть голову, когда Бьякуя поехал куда-то прямо на своей скамейке, которая противно скрежетала об пол. Абарай, будь он неладен, зацепился ступнёй за широкую ножку и придвинул гостя к себе.

 

— У тебя такое лицо, будто это не нога, а щупальце, — фыркнул он. — Давай помогу. Сам знаю, какая морока с волосами.

 

Бьякуя обернулся на Абарая и потерялся в словах. Отказать? Ответить грубостью? Уйти? Он только открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться, но выдохнул и кивнул. Да какая разница? Хочет этот дикарь вымыть ему голову — пусть моет. Бьякуя не собирался опускаться до уровня прислуги и после мыть его взамен.

 

— Дома тебя, небось, впятером намывают, — тихо и хрипло спросил Абарай. Его голос не стал чище от влажного воздуха. Как если бы он постоянно болел горлом и никак не мог вылечиться.

 

— Вовсе нет. Я вполне в состоянии помыться сам, — покривил душой Бьякуя. Он ненавидел возню с волосами, поэтому всегда поручал это дело прислуге. У него даже появилась девушка, которая лучше всего выполняла именно эту работу. Ещё она крайне аккуратно его расчёсывала и безропотно терпела все замечания господина. Бьякуя только жалел, что не вся прислуга такая немногословная и исполнительная.

 

— Да? Будь у меня толпа прислуги, я бы вообще без нужды двигаться не стал бы. Только бы и делал, что раздавал приказы и лопал что-нибудь вкусное. Тайяки там с бобами… или онигири с мёдом. И персики. Любишь персики? — Абарай вздохнул и принялся за волосы Бьякуи, намыливая их и массируя кожу головы. Неужели такая забота в его понимании являлась показателем гостеприимства и радушия? Бьякуе было бы достаточно лишь уважительного обращения к его персоне и хотя бы толики уважения от противоречивого и не в меру наглого бандита. Но тот предпочитал сначала хамить, а потом делать вот такие одолжения.

 

— Не очень, — признался Бьякуя, почему-то устыдившись. — Мне больше нравится слива.

 

— Тут только дикая растёт, кислая, — ответил Абарай и больше не слова ни сказал. Он лишь хорошо выполоскал мыло из чёрных волос и кивнул на кадку с горячей водой, приглашая отмокнуть в ней первым. Сам Абарай так же обстоятельно занялся своими волосами. Они были длиннее, значит, и возни с ними было больше.

 

Бьякуя подошёл к кадке и увидел, что в ней плавают еловые ветки, источая просто одуряющий аромат, который с недосыпа, да ещё и по похмельной голове бил с двойной силой. Он вздохнул и пересилил себя, забираясь в слишком горячую воду. Почти сразу вспомнилось, что настой из еловой хвои его заставляли пить в детстве, чтобы он не заболел простудой. Видимо, Абарай руководствовался теми же соображениями. Или просто любил этот запах. Спрашивать желания не было, а ещё вспомнилось, что этот же настой использовали в походах для помывки, когда о мыле можно было лишь мечтать.

 

— Когда мы уже обсудим дела? У меня нет желания задерживаться здесь ещё на несколько дней, да и другие мои обязанности никто не отменял, — спросил Бьякуя, поднимаясь из воды, когда Абарай закончил и подошёл к кадке.

 

— Спешишь? — он грузно опустился в воду по самую шею, складывая ноги на бортике, и бросил короткий оценивающий взгляд. Волосы Абарай предусмотрительно заколол наверх, чтобы не собирать ими сор из воды. — Сегодня вечером точно узнаем. Я сам не думал, что ты так надолго тут задержишься, но что поделаешь? Наверное, завтра.

 

— Кого мы ждём? Я обязан знать, — Бьякуя недовольно поджал губы. Его не радовала перспектива провести ещё одну ночь здесь. Скорее всего, опять тяжёлую и бессонную.

 

— Ну, эту, как ты сказал, третью сторону, — Абарай поводил рукой в воздухе. — Больше пока тебе знать не надо.

 

— И что же мне делать до завтрашнего дня? — Кучики начинал злиться.

 

— Да я откуда знаю? Помедитируй или с мечом поиграйся. А вечером опять поболтаем, если настроение будет. Ты шинигами или кто? — Абарай задрал голову, с сомнением разглядывая гостя.

 

Бьякуя сдержал порыв послать его куда подальше. Что-то ему подсказало, что стоит выждать. Наверное, задумчивое лицо бандита, который сам был в подвешенном состоянии и ждал неизвестно кого. Оставалось надеяться, что третья сторона прибудет как можно скорее. Бьякуя посмотрел на Абарая, прикрывшего глаза и словно забывшего, что он здесь не один, поджал губы недовольно и ушёл в предбанник, где его ждала свежая одежда и большая простыня вместо полотенца.

 

Уже было предельно ясно, что никакой личной выгоды из союза с этим дикарём клан Кучики не получит. Абарай выглядел слишком дуболомным и упрямым, чтобы подстраиваться под чужую игру, а Бьякуя не собирался плясать под его дудку. Как раз наоборот. Это он всегда был человеком, диктующим условия. Впрочем, поручение Совета Сорока Шести тоже пока оставалось невыполненным.

 

 

*******

 

Ворота заперли на засов. Это было неожиданно, если вспомнить, что Абарай ждал гонца с извещением. Разумеется, какая-то доска, пускай и довольно тяжёлая на вид, не смогла бы нарушить план короткой дневной прогулки по Инузури. Может быть, это было большой глупостью, но Бьякуя не чувствовал реальной угрозы жизни, несмотря даже на ночной инцидент. Да и звание капитана он получил не за красивые глаза, а за вполне реальные навыки боя.

 

Сидеть в душном доме не было сил. Да ещё из-за закрытых окон казалось, что сейчас поздний вечер, а не начало дня. Не хватало воздуха и света. Поэтому Бьякуя задержался у ворот на секунду, раздумывая, пройти через верх или снять засов с ворот.

 

— Сбегаешь? — Абарай ходил невозможно тихо и быстро! Тут точно был секрет.

 

— Лишь хочу своими глазами увидеть то, о чём так много говорят вокруг меня. Убедиться, что в дальнем Руконгае появился порядок, пусть и не того рода, к какому я привык, — Бьякуя недовольно посмотрел на Абарая, который приоделся по поводу выхода на улицу, да ещё и мечи с собой прихватил. Один с чёрной оплёткой, другой с красной. — У тебя появились дела?

 

— Нет. Услышал, как ты копошишься, и решил пойти следом.

 

— Следить? — Бьякуя нахмурился. Но, с другой стороны, с чего ему должны доверять?

 

Абарай неопределённо дёрнул плечом, подошёл к воротам, отодвинул засов в сторону и распахнул небольшой проход. Доски так идеально сливались друг с другом, что заметить дверь было крайне сложно. Бьякуя помедлил, но Абарай склонился и руками указал на дверь, карикатурно улыбаясь.

 

— Прошу-прошу, Кучики-сан! — покривлялся он, изображая прислугу.

 

Бьякуя поджал губы и вышел первым. Не только дикарь, но ещё и шут. По бокам от ворот показались охранники, которые смерили гостя суровыми взглядами, но ничего не сказали и не сделали. Тут же по своим делам шныряли какие-то серые прибитые люди. В загоне неподалёку стояли те самые быки, что тянули сюда повозки с делегацией. Этому Бьякуя удивился больше всего — он думал, что животных пустят на похлёбку на следующий же день.

 

— Идём, что ли, — Абарай встал рядом, огляделся и похлопал гостя по плечу, чуть подталкивая вперёд. Бьякуе показалось, что он вспотел уже от простого прикосновения горячей руки. Быстрее бы вернуться обратно в Серейтей… — Что ты хочешь увидеть?

 

— То, чем ты гордишься, — чуть подумав, ответил Бьякуя.

 

— Я собой горжусь! Но меня ты, наверное, сегодня в банях уже отлично рассмотрел, — опять хохотнул над своей же шуткой Абарай и вышел в распахнутые ворота на довольно оживлённую улицу.

 

Бьякуя шёл за ним и оглядывался по сторонам, подмечая некоторые различия с тем Руконгаем, что он видел во время поездки. Их нашлось не очень много. Сыны семьи Киба часто попадались им по пути, из отличительных знаков у них были лишь белые повязки на лбу да татуировки на шее у некоторых. Бандиты выражали почтение главарю лишь кивком головы и каким-то странным жестом рукой. Бьякуя легко его выучил: ничего хитрого жест из себя не представлял. Ударить себя по груди сначала кулаком, а затем раскрытой ладонью.

 

Затем они вышли на торговую улицу. Бьякуя попытался припомнить, какой сегодня день, но не смог. Он только шёл следом и наблюдал. Больше всего покупателей было у продавцов чистой воды и угля. Но лавки с простыми грубыми тканями, посудные, кажется, небольшой закуток со сладостями, какие-то другие ремесленники тоже не сидели без дела. Оказалось, даже в такой помойке есть более-менее устоявшаяся и не совсем жалкая жизнь.

 

— Дядя Ренджи! Дядя Ренджи! Дайте монетку! Пить хочется! Дядя Ренджи! — толпа босоногих и чумазых детей окружила Абарая со всех сторон, дёргала за одежду, кричала и клянчила.

 

— Пить ли? Наверняка, снег будете топить, а деньги спустите на ерунду какую-нибудь, — Абарай равнодушно и слегка строго смотрел на тощих детишек, которые продолжали ныть и дёргать его.

 

— Не будем! Обещаем, что не будем! Ну дайте монетку, дядя Ренджи!

 

— Да вы уже с десяток у меня из рукавов вытащили! — рыкнул он и махнул рукой, отгоняя ребятню.

 

Те всей толпой в одном движении хлынули в сторону. Бьякуя даже не смог посчитать количество голов — все были почти одинаковые, грязные и постоянно двигались. Дети захохотали и подразнили деньгами, что умыкнули, а потом убежали, гогоча и улюлюкая. Абарай проводил их с задумчивым выражением лица и двинулся дальше, пряча подмёрзшие ладони в рукавах.

 

Ещё через пять минут прогулки их процессия вышла к ярко украшенному двухэтажному дому. Абарай привёл их в бордель. Только зачем? Он им гордился? Бьякуя напрягся, но вошёл следом. На входе их уже встречали. Женщины, работающие здесь, повскакивали с мест и выстроились в линию, склоняясь. Их одежды, совсем не прикрывающие плечи, держались на честном слове и лишь чудом не сползали с груди.

 

— Здравствуйте, Ренджи-сан! — хором поздоровались женщины и выпрямились. Бьякуя мазнул взглядом по лицам. Молодые, но не юные, и приятные на внешность. Одна вышла вперёд и скромно потупилась. — Вы сегодня с новым гостем…

 

— Зачем ты привёл меня сюда? — нахмурился Бьякуя.

 

— Ты же вроде жаловался, что тебе скучно, — удивился Абарай. Бьякуя скрипнул зубами. Эти тупость и прямолинейность раздражали его всё больше. — А здесь тебя развлекут, как больше захочется. Выбирай любую, ну, или нескольких, если совсем скучно. За мой счёт, конечно. Как почётному гостю, — Абарай указал девушкам на спутника. — Это Кучики Бьякуя. Слыхали такое имя? Он вроде как один самых важных людей в Серейтее! Почтил нас своим присутствием! Благородный человек, капитан и всё такое! Так что его надо будет по полному разряду, всё самое лучшее.

 

Абарай склонился к ближайшей, немного растерянной девушке, грубовато притянул её к себе за локоть, погладил по раскрасневшейся щеке и мокро поцеловал в губы.

 

— Ты как любишь больше? Скромниц или развратниц? Если бойких, то вон ту хватай, — он ткнул пальцем в крайнюю. — Не бойся, тут все чистенькие и здоровые. И ни одного шрама или синяка на них не найдёшь. Кожа гладкая и белая, аж оторваться невозможно! Я лично слежу, чтобы их тут никто не смел трогать. Да, красавицы?

 

Девушки молча закивали в ответ, как болванчики. Абарай оглядел их пристально, а потом легко подхватил на руки ту, что стояла рядом, и задрал голову вверх, разглядывая лицо. Жертва тихо пискнула от неожиданности и прильнула, схватилась за одежду. Абарай сменил свой привычный оскал на иное выражение, улыбнувшись девушке тепло и мягко.

 

— Ренджи-сан… — тихо выдохнула она, краснея и смущаясь. — Если это возможно, то… можно… можно ли мне…

 

— Да понял я, — фыркнул тот и опустил девушку на пол. Она моментально метнулась за спины товарок, всё так же краснея и глядя в пол. Абарай посмотрел на Кучики и вытащил из-под стёганой накидки позвякивающий мешочек, кинул его на столик при входе. — На заколки. Видимо, нашему гостю никто из вас не приглянулся.

 

— Я прибыл сюда по совершенно иному делу, — Бьякуя недовольно поджал губы и вышел из борделя первым. Он помолчал с минуту, но не смог не сказать. — Удивлён, что местные работницы смеют отказывать тебе. И не меньше я удивлён тем, что ты такие ситуации допускаешь. Ты же здесь главный, берёшь всё, что захочешь. Странная мягкость.

 

Он не успел выйти со двора, как его со всей силы приложили спиной и головой к хлипкому забору. Абарай нависал со всего своего роста, скалился и рычал, как дикий зверь. В очередной раз его чересчур горячие руки выжигали на коже Бьякуи отметины.

 

— Ты за какую паскуду меня принимаешь, мудло ты серейтеское?! Думаешь, я насильник?! Думаешь, я женщин колочу?! Да я из тебя всё говно выбью быстрее, чем соглашусь на слабого руку поднять! Если ты такая сволочь, что тебе всё равно, то меня по себе не меряй! — Абарай хрипел ему в лицо тихо и опасно. Кажется, тема задела в нём что-то личное и очень глубокое.

 

Не став терпеть очередные унижения, Бьякуя с силой отпихнул от себя взбешённого дикаря, полыхнув духовной силой и положив руку на меч. Абарай тоже схватился за один из своих. Они так стояли и буравили друг друга тяжёлыми взглядами, пока бандит не нахмурился чему-то и будто сдался. Он отпустил рукоять оружия и расслабился, опять пряча руки под накидкой, только волосы с лица откинул.

 

— Идём дальше, — бросил он и вышел со двора, как ни в чём не бывало. — Я обещал, что постараюсь обойтись без конфликтов.

 

— Третьей стороне? — уточнил Бьякуя, поправляя одежду. Он не был таким отходчивым, поэтому всё ещё злился, а кровь в венах бежала быстрее обычного.

 

— Ей, ей, — проворчал Абарай себе под нос, ускоряя шаг. Ему явно не нравилось, что приходилось соблюдать обещание.

 

— Поразительная расточительность, — не удержался Бьякуя, увидев, как Абарай пихает ещё монеты рыдающей женщине с младенцем на руках. Сколько же он носил с собой? И тем детям он явно позволил себя обокрасть. Неужели припомнил детство и сжалился над побирушками?

 

— Что? Денег моих жалко? — опять хрипло спросил Абарай, чуть поворачивая голову. Наверное, это из-за привычки рычать. Горло постоянно раздражал этот звук, заставляя голос хрипеть.

 

— Удивлён, что с таким планированием бюджета и подходом к тратам ты смог что-то сделать.

 

— Ой, ещё скажи, что удивлён, что я грамотный! — он помолчал и двинулся дальше. — Деньги — это такая херня... Раньше у меня вообще их не было, я только издалека в чужих руках видел. Сейчас у меня их куча, но это не они мою жизнь поменяли. Деньги в Руконгае вообще ничего не решают, иначе ты бы тут не торчал костью мне поперёк горла. Просто прислал бы телегу с золотом и дело с концом. Не так тут всё работает, сам знаешь.

 

Больше Абарай ничего не сказал, а Бьякуя не стал спрашивать. Они молча прошлись мимо стратегических мест, что дало возможность хорошенько оглядеться в городе. Ничего особенного Бьякуя не увидел и задумался ещё крепче, собирая в голове всё, что узнал.

 

Абарай Ренджи представлял собой странную личность, яркую и заметную, до перебора противоречивую. Неоправданно жестокий, со склонностью к садизму, но при этом заботящийся о своих людях. Причём обо всех сразу. Инузури, что он считал своим домом, и все его обитатели, независимо от рода занятий и возраста, будто бы всегда были собственностью Абарая. Он расхаживал по улицам так же спокойно и свободно, как по своему дому, а прохожие лишь покорно кланялись. Их устраивал такой ход вещей. Бьякуя подумал, что если сюда придут шинигами с мечами, чтобы сместить зарвавшегося наглеца, то против них встанет не только местная банда, но и большая часть местных жителей.

 

Все они без исключения смотрели на Абарая с уважением и даже благодарностью в глазах. Словно бандит каждому лично помог решить проблемы, дал пригоршню денег в придачу, да ещё и хорошего дня пожелал на прощание. Хотя избавление деревни от набегов жутких диких собак и повальной нищеты с болезнями само по себе было большим делом и достойным поступком. Хотя бы кому-то стало не всё равно.

 

Оставалось узнать, каким образом Абарай выбрался из грязи в князи, чтобы сложить полную картину происходивших здесь событий. Бьякуя подумал, что уже устал от бесед, где эмоции слишком быстро скакали от искреннего добродушия до такой же искренней ненависти. Домой захотелось ещё сильнее, чем несколькими часами ранее.

 

 

*******

 

Прогулка почему-то затянулась. Видимо, Абарай посчитал нужным продемонстрировать гостю весь город. Хорошо, что не надумал нагрянуть в соседний район. Бьякуя молча шёл следом и с каменным лицом мысленно проклинал всё, что попадалось. Чаще всего перед глазами маячила спина Абарая и его проклятые патлы, которые были единственным ярким пятном среди этой серости и убогости. Бьякуя не употреблял брани в речи, потому что считал себя выше, чем все эти слова, но ради такого особенного случая припомнил все ругательства, что когда-либо слышал, и мысленным топором обрушил их на шею Абарая, который пёр по бездорожью и грязи, не замечая месива под ногами. Сам Бьякуя давно перестал пытаться обойти лужи и ямы и просто шёл по воздуху, концентрируя духовную силу под стопами.

 

Наконец дорога изогнулась и вывела их обратно к дому. Бьякуя даже обрадовался, завидев облезлые крыши. Стоило ему подумать, что внутри ждёт прогретый тёплый воздух, и ноги сами захотели переступать быстрее.

 

— Босс! — окрикнул Абарая стражник у первых ворот. Ренджи повёл головой и подошёл ближе. Сын Киба подозрительно и мрачно посмотрел на гостя, поманил господина, попросив согнуться, и что-то прошептал в ухо.

 

— Давно? — Абарай моментально выпрямился и вперился жадными глазами в дом.

 

— Около часа, — ответил стражник.

 

Абарай кивнул и припустил внутрь с такой скоростью, что Бьякуя еле поспел за ним. От широких шагов полосатые ноги то и дело выскакивали из-под слоёв зимней одежды и путались в них, но бандит будто и не замечал неудобства. Только скинул гэта и рванул дальше. Бьякуя, заражаясь порывом и подчиняясь собственному любопытству, так же быстро шёл следом. Ему не хотелось упускать то, что случилось в доме. Неужели пожаловала загадочная третья сторона? Хорошо, если так. У Бьякуи кончалось терпение. Он почти пробежал за Абараем через все комнаты и свернул к кухне, где слышалась возня.

 

— Руки-Руки! — неожиданно громко и нежно вскрикнул тот. — Птичка моя ясноглазая! Как же я скучал без тебя!

 

Бьякуя чуть запоздал и, встав в дверях кухни, застал лишь чуть ли не пополам согнувшегося Абарая. Не сразу он разглядел тонкие женские руки вокруг его шеи. Жена? Но он сам сказал, что не женат. Неужели дочь? Или сестра? За широкой спиной нельзя было разглядеть ничего, но тут Абарай выпрямился, подхватил неизвестную на руки и ласково потёрся щекой об её щёку. На Бьякую уставилась пара внимательных синих, практически фиолетовых, глаз. Так же цепко и изучающе, как смотрел на него Абарай первое время. Девушка крепко обняла его за шею привычным движением и прильнула всем телом, но глаз от гостя не отвела и ничего не сказала. Следила пристально.

 

— Здравствуй, — немного заторможенно поздоровался Бьякуя. Он не знал, стоит ли представляться и говорить ещё что-то, да и не знал, как на это отреагирует Абарай.

 

— Это тот самый Кучики, — прокомментировал тот, целуя девушку в щёку. Та отвлеклась и посмотрела на своего… кого? Бьякуя не понимал, в каких отношениях эти двое. Явно ведь не родственники. Но молчаливая девушка смотрела на друга очень тепло и ласково, а затем и вовсе погладила по волосам и коснулась губами губ. — Тоже соскучилась?

 

Девушка покивала, вытащила из-под широкого пояса конверт, отдала Абараю и похлопала его по плечу, чтобы отпустил. Она вернулась к готовке, пока бандит внимательно изучал письмо, хмурясь. Кухню постепенно заполнял запах скорого ужина, а голову Бьякуи — вопросы.

 

— Диспозиция… охренеть он завернул. Рукия, ты знаешь, что это слово значит? — Абарай потёр брови кулаком недовольно, продолжая вчитываться. Девушка отрицательно покачала головой.

 

— Расположение войск, — влез Бьякуя, хоть его и не спрашивали. Рукия. Интересно.

 

Абарай оторвался от письма, хмуро посмотрел на гостя, подумал о чём-то своём и лишь после этого заговорил.

 

— Скоро ужин. Надеюсь, ты голодный. Заодно всё обсудим, — больше ни о чём он говорить не пожелал и встал позади Рукии, оглаживая по плечам и рассматривая готовящуюся еду.

 

Бьякуя в очередной раз проглотил хамство и неуважение в свою сторону и удалился с кухни, раз его решили игнорировать. Всё равно ему требовалось обдумать всё то, что он сейчас увидел и узнал. Да и переодеться к ужину стоило, хакама всё-таки заляпались в грязи.

 

Неужели загадочная третья сторона — это молчаливая Рукия? Но Абарай говорил, что возможная встреча состоится завтра или даже позже. О чём же тогда будет их разговор? Бьякуя шумно выдохнул и решил не гадать, осталось подождать совсем немного. Правда, другой вопрос интересовал его намного больше. Кем всё-таки эти двое приходятся друг другу? Абарай не посчитал нужным представить сожительницу. Рукия смотрела на гостя чуть ли не пристальней, чем сам Абарай, будто тоже пыталась что-то разглядеть. И кролик принадлежал ей, и рисунки. Сколько ей лет? По виду, ровесница своего приятеля. Почему же она и слова не сказала? Бьякуя опять выдохнул. Мысли путались и перемешивались между собой. Стоило успокоиться, чтобы не наговорить ерунды и не испортить переговоры.

 

На ужин он опоздал — так сильно отвлекли мысли. Стол уже был накрыт, а хозяева ждали Кучики, не начиная без него. В этот раз угощения были чуть разнообразней, наверное, потому что готовила Рукия. В мисочках лежали и закуски, и рис, и тушёные овощи и мясо. Тут же стоял и небольшой графинчик с пойлом, что здесь именовалось водкой. Не больше одной стопки, сам себе твёрдо сказал Бьякуя, входя и опускаясь за стол.

 

Рукия продолжала смотреть на него пристально и внимательно. С Абараем они сидели очень близко, прижимаясь друг к другу боками, правда, им это было очень неудобно из-за разницы в телосложении. Рукия оказалась совсем миниатюрной и хрупкой, а большие глаза, фарфоровая кожа и чёрные как смоль гладкие волосы завершали впечатление искусно сделанной куклы. Такая красавица легко бы вписалась в любой круг благородных дам, приодень её во что-то более приличное. В голове не укладывалось, как такое маленькое и слабое существо смогло выжить в Руконгае. С другой стороны, Рукия была под надёжной защитой. Абарай явно питал к ней сильные эмоции. Сильнее, чем ко всему остальному, что довелось увидеть Бьякуе.

 

— Надо вас познакомить, да? — неожиданно бодро и даже радостно заговорил Абарай. — Это Кучики Бьякуя, капитан, глава клана и просто завидный жених, — он каким-то наигранным жестом указал на гостя. — А это Абарай Рукия. Мой партнёр во всех делах, самое доверенное лицо и просто женщина всей моей жизни, — он улыбнулся девушке, которая тоже отозвалась ласковой улыбкой. — Я это к чему, Кучики, говорю… мы всем вдвоём занимаемся. И все решения принимаем вдвоём. Понял?

 

— Да, понял, — согласился Бьякуя, поколебался секунду, а затем первым начал наполнять стопки. Любопытно было, что такой дикарь ценил мнение женщины. Значит, оно не раз оказывалось к месту. Что ж, Бьякуя всегда умел быть любезным. — Предлагаю выпить за знакомство.

 

— А чего бы и не выпить! — согласился Абарай и подал водку Рукии. Та сдержанно улыбнулась и опрокинула в себя выпивку так же спокойно и быстро, как и её друг. Бьякуя в этот раз смог удержаться от кашля. — Нам сказали, что ты можешь быть очень полезен, Кучики. Рассказывай, для чего ты тут.

 

Бьякуя перетерпел вкус водки, зажевал её рисом как следует и только после этого начал. Ему даже понравилось, что Абарай не стал тянуть, а сразу спросил о цели визита. Они и так долго ждали.

 

— Я здесь с одной лишь миссией. Донести до верхушки семьи Киба определённого рода информацию, узнать реакцию на неё и выслушать, не принимая каких-либо решений и предложений, — Бьякуя выпрямился, переходя на деловой тон, который явно не очень нравился его собеседникам. — Ваша семья за довольно короткий срок смогла получить достаточно авторитета среди местных жителей, что столь же удивительно, сколь достойно уважения. Информация о том, что некая группировка набирает власть и силы в Южном Руконгае, всплывала достаточно давно, но никто из Совета Сорока Шести или членов Четырёх Благородных Семей не воспринял её серьёзно. Волнения здесь — это… со времён образования Готей 13, то есть уже больше тысячи лет, в Руконгае не задерживалась ни одна самопровозглашённая власть дольше, чем на несколько лет. Поэтому слухи были проигнорированы.

 

— Мы же давно тут хозяйничаем. Больше двадцати лет! — удивился Абарай. — Поздно вы спохватились.

 

— Согласен, — Бьякуя нахмурился, будто это он лично не доглядел за сложившейся ситуацией, хотя Руконгай и не был областью влияния его семьи. Но этот досадный промах он воспринимал, как нечто личное. — Но попустительство и беспечность свойственны всем людям без исключения.

 

— Ну-ну, не убивайся ты так, — усмехнулся Ренджи, перегнулся через стол и похлопал Кучики по плечу, а потом обнял Рукию за талию и усадил к себе на колено. Та тоже улыбнулась и устроилась удобней. — Ну? И с чем тебя послали? Угрожать? Запугивать? Напомнить, кто в Сообществе Душ главный?

 

— В некотором роде. Вы готовы сотрудничать? — в лоб спросил Бьякуя. Его всё больше радовало, что в этом доме можно было не соблюдать церемониал, делать тонкие намёки и всячески избегать прямолинейных фраз. — Я поясню.

 

—  С тобой сотрудничать? — уточнил Абарай, а потом стал кормить Рукию с рук. Та лениво жевала маринованные бобы и всё так же молчала.

 

Бьякуя замер и уставился на парочку совсем невежливо и почти не мигая. Смысл вопроса дошёл до него не сразу. Хорошо, что хозяева не были обременены манерами и попросту не сочли его реакцию оскорбительной.

 

— Кхм, не только, — ответил Бьякуя. Ему показалось, что ответ несколько разочаровал собеседников. — С Советом и Семьями. С нашей стороны мы можем предложить помощь не только в виде денежных или материальных подарков по мере необходимости, но и посильное содействие в вооруженных конфликтах, военную поддержку Готей 13, усиленный патруль шинигами в подконтрольных районах. Конечно, если этим патрулям будет обеспечена защита от местных угроз.

 

Последнее, чего ожидал Бьякуя, закончив свою скромную речь, это смех Рукии. Она прикрывала лицо рукавом, но смеялась искренне и заливисто. Бьякуя растерялся и перевёл взгляд на Абарая. Тот тоже ухмылялся и гладил свою женщину по спине. Когда она прекратила потешаться, он продолжил разговор.

 

— Интересно. А что мы взамен должны будем давать? Не просто же так нам предлагают такое щедрое покровительство, — Абарай явно насмехался.

 

— Согласование действий с Советом — это первое и самое важное условие, — охотно продолжил Бьякуя, пытаясь раскрыть ситуацию подробнее. Неделю назад на общем собрании Совета и Семей все слова говорились легче, а мысли шли плавнее. Сейчас Бьякуя сам себе не верил, поэтому старательно выбирал слова и формулировки. — Информирование о захватах новых территорий, о крупных и средних сделках, происшествиях. Придётся учитывать мнение Совета в принятии решений и ведении дел.

 

— То есть нам надо будет спрашивать у тебя и твоих дружков, можно ли нам посрать сходить? Так, что ли? — Абарай выглядел удивлённым, но не злым. — А зачем нам это?

 

— Ваш клан претендует на часть власти…

 

Договорить Бьякуя не успел, потому что кулак Рукии с грохотом опустился на стол. Вся посуда подпрыгнула и жалобно звякнула от такого обращения, а блюдце с остатками водки перевернулось. Девушка гневно уставилась сначала на Бьякую, а потом ткнула Ренджи в плечо пальцем, недовольно мотая головой.

 

— Если вы уже спешите отказать мне, то я прошу вас выслушать меня до конца и понять…

 

— Мы не претендуем на власть, — опять Бьякую перебили. Абарай хмурился и буравил красными глазами. — Даже Совет Сорока Шести или кто-то там ещё не претендует на власть в дальнем Руконгае. Мы нахер не нужны вам. Вы сидите в своих огромных особняках, прикрываетесь целым войском и морщите носы при виде таких как мы. Безродных. Нищих. Неотёсанных и грязных. Но как только кому-то нашлось дело до этой помойки, что мы с Рукией называем домом, ваши высокомерные задницы решили, как пиявки, присосаться к нам. Да ещё и угрожаете. А не охренели вы?! Мы лишь навели порядок там, где жили всю жизнь. И мы не виноваты, что этот порядок пришёлся по вкусу всем остальным. Нам нет дела до Серейтея! Так и вы к нам не лезьте, — Абарай ткнул в гостя пальцем, а потом обнял Рукию за плечи, прижимая ближе к себе. — Вы нам не нужны. Уже не нужны… Можете катиться со своими предложениями куда подальше.

 

Рукия согласно кивнула, а потом охнула и сделала два еле уловимых и быстрых жеста руками.

 

— А да, катиться пока рано, — недовольно поморщился Абарай, — с тобой ещё кое-кто хотел поговорить… Завтра к вечеру. Осталось немного подождать.

 

— Я несколько удивлён, что вы отказываетесь от сотрудничества. Может быть, оно и выглядит не особо выгодным сейчас, но если совместные дела пойдут гладко, то вы сможете требовать большего, — попробовал настоять на своём Бьякуя. Его удивляло поведение Рукии, которая, кажется, была немой. Но Абарай понимал её с полуслова, мимолётного движения. Удивительно!

 

— Кучики, ты ещё не понял? Ничего нам от вас не надо! — раздражённо ответил тот. — У нас всё отлично и без вас! Или чего? Вы боитесь, что клан захватит весь Руконгай по кругу и оцепит ваш заповедник?! Да вы выпрыгнете из-за стенки и перебьёте нас всех до единого, если потребуется! Не заговаривай нам зубы! Если вам кто-то помешает, на него натравят какой-нибудь отряд зачистки. И через несколько часов и следа не останется от семьи Киба! Одни лишь воспоминания!

 

— Вам не жаль терять всё, чего вы добились из-за простого упрямства? — Бьякуя поджал губы. — Сами знаете: вы первые в своём роде. Если я отрублю вам головы сейчас, то, возможно, Сообщество Душ потеряет хороший шанс навести порядок в Руконгае.

 

— Ой, Рукия, смотри! Он пытается нам льстить! — Абарай завёлся сильнее и развёл плечи шире. — Ну, давай, рассказывай, какие мы дохрена уникальные. Мне нравится.

 

— Это не лесть. Это факт, — Бьякую окатила волна раздражения. — Не признавать очевидного — вот что глупо. Вы оба, единственные за очень долгое время, смогли навести здесь подобие порядка! Сегодня, во время прогулки по городу, я не мог не отметить: пусть Инузури далеко до более благополучных районов, но здесь и нет еле живых людей, без сил лежащих в грязи. Пока я ехал сюда, освежил свои воспоминания и впечатления. Мне есть с чем сравнить. То, что вы смогли наладить торговлю и поддержать местных ремесленников, значит многое. И, Абарай, ты мне абсолютно неприятен, но я всё ещё сижу здесь и уговариваю тебя подумать вместо того, чтобы покинуть эти места как можно скорее!

 

Ещё хотелось добавить, что эту вонь, жару, грязь и жутких псин он просто так терпеть бы не стал. Бьякуя выдохнул и пристально посмотрел на нахалов, которые продолжали обниматься и переглядываться.

 

— Рукия, смотри какой бойкий, — вкрадчиво сказал Абарай, мягко проведя пальцами по белой щеке. — Он тебе не понравился?.. Красивый ведь, зараза! — он одним лишь взглядом попросил подругу посмотреть на гостя внимательней.

 

Рукия перевела глаза на Бьякую, который уже не знал, как реагировать на происходящее. Она внимательно оглядела его с ног до головы, тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой, а затем уткнулась в плечо Абарая. Тот тоже тяжело вздохнул и погладил чёрные блестящие волосы.

 

— А жаль… Ну ничего. Нам и так хорошо, да? — он чмокнул Рукию в макушку. — Тем более, он похож на того шинигами. Помнишь, в шарфике этом сраном. Так что нахуй эту затею, согласен.

 

— Шинигами в шарфе? — переспросил Бьякуя, повинуясь неясному порыву. — Вы о ком?

 

— О капитане, — мрачно ответил Абарай. Удивительно, что вообще сподобился. Опять его настроение за какую-то секунду скакнуло с меланхоличного на обозлённое. Все эмоции живо отражались на лице. — Мы с Рукией хотели лучшей жизни, надоело побираться и воровать, смотреть, как товарищи умирают от болезней, жажды или побоев, — он посмотрел на Рукию, которая всё-таки отодвинулась от него немного, а потом принялась есть, внимательно слушая, — ничего лучше, чем стать шинигами, нам в голову не пришло. Хотелось быть полезными, понимаешь? Мы с Рукией очень давно знакомы, она вытащила нас с друзьями из передряги. Нас бы точно тогда избили, если не… Неважно! Когда мы с ней остались вдвоём, поняли, что надо что-то менять. На счастье, случайно услышали про Серейтей и службу в Готей 13. Нам сказали, что если быть достаточно сильными и упорными, то можно дослужиться до хорошей должности и жить нормально, а не засыпая и просыпаясь в грязи. Ну мы и пошли. Пешком тут путь неблизкий.

 

— В Академию духовных искусств нельзя просто так прийти. Необходимо сдать вступительные экзамены, — заметил Бьякуя и прислушался к фону духовной силы в комнате: ровный, без колебаний и примесей.

 

— Ага, мы это узнали, когда пришли, — Абарай кивнул и налил себе ещё водки, промочил ею горло и продолжил. — Расстроились, конечно, сначала, а потом потренировались, шарики крутили из духовной силы, светящиеся фонарики, ерунду всякую, но мы так посмотрели на остальных, кто приходил, — некоторые и половины нашего не умели, поэтому мы с Рукией даже не переживали, что не поступим. Наивные идиоты! — он негромко хохотнул. — Мы ведь ещё перед экзаменом с две недели провели в первом районе Руконгая, ходили раззявив рты, смотрели на дома, людей. Все такое красивое, чистое было. Люди друг другу улыбались. Но нам с Рукией никто не улыбался, только лица кривили, когда глазами натыкались… Ну конечно, на нас же не было хорошей чистой одежды, и взгляд у нас не такой. Сразу видно, кто мы и откуда. Мы уже тогда поняли, что вокруг одни лицемерные сволочи. Здесь хотя бы все люди честные — они в лицо говорят, что ненавидят тебя, что ты дерьмо под их ногами, которое они видеть не желают. А там, где все довольные, нас палками гоняли, стоило пройти мимо дома побогаче. Представляешь, Кучики, пройти рядом нельзя было!

 

Бьякуя представлял. Он сам видел, как редких попрошаек и нищенок от ворот гоняли слуги или стражники. Для него это было… Нормально? Он никогда не думал, чем жили эти убогие и почему возвращались к воротам побираться, ведь их порой чуть ли не пинками прогоняли прочь.

 

Абарай выпил ещё и опять погладил загрустившую Рукию по щеке. Казалось, он забыл, о чём говорил, отвлёкшись на свои мысли.

 

— Я сожалею, но боюсь, что Рукию не приняли бы в Академию и Готей в любом случае, — сказал Бьякуя после довольно долгой паузы.

 

— Почему это? Я видел женщин-шинигами.

 

— Из-за её немоты, — ему стало немного неловко указывать на этот очевидный факт.

 

— Тогда она ещё могла нормально говорить, — ответил Абарай, а у Бьякуи по спине пробежались мурашки. Сразу захотелось узнать, что же случилось, но бандит продолжил рассказ. — Но нас всё равно не приняли. Помню, мы стояли в одном ряду с ещё несколькими кандидатами, а перед нами пять шинигами. И они читают списки с именами… И наших имён не произнесли… Да плевать на меня! Но Рукия! У неё лучше выходило! И фонарики её были ярче в два раза! Но даже её не взяли! — Абарай зарычал от несправедливости. — Я вышел вперёд и спросил, почему же нас не зачислили в Академию, чем мы хуже остальных? И тогда мне ответил этот самый шинигами. Он ведь капитан, я ничего не путаю? — спросил он у Рукии, та кивнула. — Седой, как в муке выпачкался, в каком-то белом шарфе вокруг шеи и чёрных перчатках. Вот на твои похожие, Кучики, только их под концами рукавов не было видно. Короче! Этот мудень сказал, чем мы хуже остальных! Мы неграмотные были! Ни читать, ни писать не умели! И нас поэтому не взяли! Он так и сказал, этот старый пердун! Что никто не собирается тратить время на вшивых бродяжек, а потом посоветовал возвращаться нам обратно в ту дыру, из которой мы вылезли!

 

В этот раз по столу кулаком ударил Абарай, рыча от злости и досады. Рукия опять тяжело вздохнула и погладила его по напряжённой руке, успокаивая. Ей эти воспоминания тоже давались с трудом, в глазах отразилась неприкрытая грусть.

 

— Но это очень странно… — рассеянно ответил Бьякуя, понимая, что речь идёт о его деде, Гинрее, который довольно часто заседал в приёмной комиссии. — В Готей 13 много разных людей всех социальных статусов. Никому из них недостаток грамотности не помешал выучиться и хорошо работать.

 

— Это мы потом узнали, что если надо, то и читать научат, и писать, и букеты складывать, а не только меч держать. Лишь бы желание было! Но тогда мы не знали! И я помню, как все эти жирные уродцы, которых приняли, смотрели на нас и даже не скрывали смеха. Чернь должна знать своё место. И мы вернулись. Послали всех шинигами, весь Серейтей, весь Готей нахуй и ушли в родную грязь. И так даже лучше. Теперь мы сами себе хозяева, да, Рукия?

 

Девушка подняла голову, потом приподнялась и обняла погрустневшего Абарая за шею, утешая.

 

— Я… Я сожалею, что вас настигла такая несправедливость в столь неподходящий момент, — искренне сказал Бьякуя.

 

— Ты пытаешься за всех шинигами сразу, что ли, извиниться? Не поможет. Меньшими ублюдками они от этого не станут. Помню, когда было нашествие пустых… Не так давно, лет пятнадцать назад, к нам сюда прислали отряд шинигами, чтобы они сделали свою работу, — Абарай усмехнулся, Рукия улыбнулась вместе с ним, возвращаясь на своё место. — Они пришли и стояли в стороне, просто наблюдали, как рой пустых жрёт людей. Слушали их крики о помощи, вопли, слёзы. Смотрели, как ошмётки тел летят во все стороны… Я случайно заметил их в верхушках деревьев.

 

Абарай припомнил тот день и выдохнул, а потом, видно, решил подкрепиться. Рукия, ухаживая, наполнила и подала ему тарелку.

 

— Что было дальше? — Бьякуя понимал, что его ждёт очередная бессонная ночь после такого обилия пищи для размышлений, но от вопроса не удержался.

 

— Мы с парнями сначала разделались с роем, полегло, конечно, много… но помощи ведь неоткуда было ждать. Пришлось своими силами, — Абарай не стеснялся своего невежества и говорил с набитым ртом. — А потом мы с Рукией убили всех этих сук, что зовутся воинами. Это даже проще было, чем мы думали!

 

— Что? Как вы смогли убить группу шинигами вдвоём? — Бьякуя не поверил: ему явно врали в лицо. — Это невозможно.

 

— Я сам так думал! — Абарай развёл руки в стороны, немного виновато улыбаясь и будто бы извиняясь. Рассказ о том, как он убивал шинигами, явно приводил его в лучшее расположение духа. — Когда дело было уже кончено, эти мрази спустились к нам и сделали вид, что не успели вовремя прийти… А я сделал вид, что поверил. У нас уже тогда с Рукией был свой дом. Нормальный такой, добротный, без дыр. И мы пригласили их к себе в гости. Ведь они так бежали, так хотели успеть, помочь несчастным душам... Мы всю жрачку, что в доме была, на стол им выставили. Даже неприкосновенные запасы! Но оно того стоило. Рукия сгоняла до нужного человека, она шустрее меня, и притащила убойное снотворное. Конечно, мне пришлось корячиться, изображать простачка и унижаться… Зато это был наш первый такой красивый забор. Четырнадцать голов ровнёхонько поместились. Загляденье было, а не ограда! А мои парни до сих пор с их мечами шастают. Конечно, зампакто без хозяина бесполезен, но сталь у мечей хорошая. Лучше, чем у нас тут делают.

 

Абарай подмигнул Рукии, и та тепло рассмеялась. Бьякуя посмотрел на девушку и понял, что должен знать.

 

— Рукия, почему ты не можешь разговаривать? — он в первый раз обратился напрямую к девушке. Это было странно — спрашивать у немого человека что-то и надеяться на устный ответ.

 

Она отвлеклась от Абарая и опять пронзила Кучики внимательным и отчасти подозрительным взглядом, подумала секунду, а потом подалась вперёд, опёрлась ладонями на стол, оказываясь рядом и вытягивая шею. Бьякуя нахмурился, но не двинулся с места. Рукия замерла, убедилась, что он внимательно смотрит, и широко открыла рот. Она смотрела и ждала. Бьякуя не сразу понял, да и не сразу решился заглянуть в рот. На осознание, что у Рукии наполовину отрезан язык, ушло больше минуты. Какой подонок мог так поступить? Неужели Абарай?.. Девушка перехватила вопросительное выражение лица, хмыкнула и уселась обратно.

 

— Какого-то хера все вокруг решили, что это я ей отрезал язык, — зло рыкнул Абарай. — Чтобы девка босса не выболтала лишнего. Пусть думают, что хотят! Так даже лучше, пусть боятся меня ещё больше!

 

— Что же является правдой? — спросил Бьякуя.

 

— Что я и пальцем никогда не смог бы тронуть Рукию! Она мне как сестра! Как семья! Мы с ней столько говна сожрали! Ты бы стал своей матери язык отрезать, Кучики? Или сестре? Вряд ли, хотя ты ещё больший отморозок, чем я!

 

— Мои родители уже давно умерли… — эмоциональные перепады окончательно выбили Бьякую из подобия собранности.

 

— У тебя они хотя бы были, — пробормотал Абарай под нос и опять налил себе водки. Бьякуя присмотрелся: пьяным тот не выглядел. Видимо, разговор разбередил его старые раны. Зато хотя бы чуть-чуть рассеялся туман таинственности, раскрыв личности этих людей. Определённо, стоило обдумать очень многое. — Наверное, пора сворачиваться. Устал я болтать...

 

Бьякуя уже хотел идти, как Рукия указала ему на недоеденную порцию мяса. Он посмотрел на свою тарелку и подавил вздох. Не до ужина ему было. Кажется, Рукия уловила его мысли и подвинула чужую миску ближе к себе, доедая за гостем без какого-либо смущения. Вот такой экономии Бьякуя не ожидал! Они удивлённо уставился на Рукию. Та жевала и явно недоумевала, что не так.

 

— Да не понимает он этого. Он нихрена не понимает, — Абарай отмахнулся, уходя в свои грустные мысли.

 

 

*******

 

Бьякуя молча поднялся из-за стола и покинул хозяев, уединившись в комнате. Возможно, стоило бы прогуляться, но он побоялся, что Абарай выпустит псин в дозор. Их не то что видеть, даже слышать не хотелось. Да и бандит мог решить, что гость не желает больше общаться и сбегает. Бьякуя сбегать не хотел, любопытство терзало его ещё сильнее, чем до этого вечера. Оказалось, что Абарай не совсем бесчеловечный дикарь, оказалось, он выстроил свою власть не только на крови и страхе, оказалось, у него тоже есть кого любить и защищать.

 

Загадочная третья сторона тоже не давала покоя. Кажется, Абарай говорил про обещание быть любезным с гостем. Видимо, только из-за этого Бьякую тут вообще привечали и кормили, а не отделили голову от тела сразу же по приезду. Опять перед глазами всплыла картина казни. Почему его стража сдалась без боя? Что с ними произошло? Неужели эти двое обладали какими-то силами шинигами? Самостоятельно освоили техники, которым их научил какой-нибудь предатель. Или, возможно, они поймали дозорного, пытали, пока не выведали всё, что захотели, а потом посадили его в подвал и заморили голодом. К месту оказался рассказ о том, как Абарай со своими соратниками разбирался с роем пустых.

 

Бьякуя знал тех, кто не хотел становиться шинигами и осваивал практику духовной силы самостоятельно. Они становились неплохими воинами, их удары были сильнее и быстрее, некоторые даже осваивали технику мгновенной поступи или самые простые заклинания. Но такие люди всё равно не могли сравниться в навыках с шинигами, пусть даже с только что окончившими Академию. Тем более, что заготовки для вместилища зампакто выдавались только там. Асаучи стояли на строгом учёте, нулевой отряд присылал ровно на количество поступивших, лишних быть не могло ни при каком условии.

 

Если бы у этих двоих были настоящие духовные мечи, Бьякуя давно бы это почувствовал. Но ни от Ренджи, ни от Рукии, ни от их мечей не исходило волнений рейацу, хотя духовная сила Сенбонзакуры чувствовалась через весь дом. С другой стороны, способности шинигами замечательно объясняли здоровый аппетит семьи Абарай. Рукия за ужином съела добрую половину того, что приготовила на троих.

 

Бьякуя снял меч с подставки и провёл ладонью по ножнам. Неужели дед одной лишь фразой смог так круто изменить жизнь не только двоих босяков, но и целой части Руконгая? Почему он отказал им, да ещё настолько грубо? Ведь они не первые неграмотные бедняки, пришедшие в Академию. Наверное, ему не понравились взгляды. Уважаемый Кучики Гинрей терпеть не мог, когда кто-то смел ставить себя выше него. Особенно если превосходство было надуманным. Дед ненавидел, когда ему дерзили, а о дальнем Руконгае даже говорить брезговал. Стало любопытно, что бы сделал сам Бьякуя, окажись на месте не поступившего и обруганного абитуриента. Может быть, тоже на всех обозлился. А может быть, пришёл и второй, и третий раз, пока не добился бы своего. Кажется, Хисаги Шухей так и сделал.

 

Интересно, какие бы из них вышли шинигами? Наверное, толковые и сильные. Может быть, они оба очень быстро стали бы лейтенантами при их упорстве и желании защищать друг друга. Бьякуя ощутил укол совести за высокомерного деда и задумался о Рукии. Абарай сказал, что она ему как сестра. Неужели они не любовники? Он своими глазами видел, как они целовались и обнимались. Но этот вопрос — понравился ли Рукии гость… Абарай пытался сватать ей Бьякую? Вот так просто? Даже без предупреждения и предварительных разговоров?

 

Кучики задумался: не об этой ли пользе говорилось раньше? Не связи, не деньги, не сила, не что-то ещё, а лишь красивое лицо и хорошее воспитание. Бьякуя удивлённо поморгал и вернул меч обратно на стойку, размышляя. Самолюбие пошатнулось от мысли, что его ни во что не ставят и воспринимают лишь как хорошую партию. Стоило ли радоваться факту, что Абарай счёл его достойным руки и сердца Рукии, что смог бы доверить самое ценное в жизни человеку, которого знал от силы два дня?

 

Фантазия разбушевалась и выдала живую картинку, как Бьякуя, разрисованный такими же полосами, как и Абарай, отсекает голову очередной жертве и небрежно отбрасывает её в сторону, потом опускается на одно колено, вспарывает трупу живот кинжалом и запускает руку внутрь, вороша среди ещё тёплых и влажных внутренностей, словно что-то ищет. Затем на запах сбегаются дикие собаки и скулят рядом, ожидая позволения разодрать труп в клочья и растащить на кости. Бьякуя наконец справляется с поисками, выдирает откуда-то из чавкающих кишок кусочек инородной плоти и подходит к ожидающим его Абараям. Он протягивает окровавленными руками с налипшими сгустками частичку чего-то мягкого и розового. Кажется, это язык Рукии. Они оба тепло улыбаются ему, а Кучики в ответ тянется к каждому и целомудренно целует в губы сначала Рукию, вкладывая ей в рот её плоть, а потом дарит поцелуй и Ренджи. Те смотрят на него так же нежно, как друг на друга, и жестами зовут внутрь дома, объятого пламенем…

 

Проморгавшись и очнувшись от чрезвычайно реалистичного наваждения, Бьякуя охнул и вскочил на ноги. Это было чересчур! Он не спал сейчас, почти не пил и не чувствовал какой-либо магии вокруг себя. Фантазия была слишком яркой, слишком чёткой, из-за неё сердце забилось сильнее, а пальцы слегка подрагивали, пытаясь избавиться от фантомного ощущения чужой плоти в руках. Наркотики! Бьякуя понял, что его опоили. Иного объяснения и быть не могло! Он растерянно огляделся, посмотрел на свои руки, попытался сконцентрироваться и найти в теле иные, несвойственные ему ощущения, но ничего не почувствовал и растерялся ещё больше. Этот дом действовал на него самым странным образом. Неужели от постоянной жары, духоты и недосыпа у него начались галлюцинации?

 

Сёдзи без стука или какого-то предупреждения отодвинулись в сторону. Бьякуя напрягся всем телом, готовый отразить внезапную атаку магией или рукопашным приёмом. Меч был за спиной, выхватить его из ножен заняло бы доли секунды. В комнату вошёл Абарай, хмурясь и пряча руки в рукавах. Бьякуя позволил себе немного расслабиться. Он опять не услышал шагов и не заметил приближения чужака. Это было ненормально. Ещё одна странность в неисчислимой их череде.

 

— Что было в еде? — спросил Бьякуя первым и внимательно всмотрелся в эмоции Абарая. По его лицу легко можно обнаруживать ложь.

 

— Э… Еда? Приправы? Ты о чём? — он искренне удивился. — Тебе плохо, что ли, стало? Живот прихватило? Это от того, что ты поел мало. Местную водку надо закусывать обязательно, иначе желудок сгорит.

 

Бьякуя задумался и положил руку на живот, хмурясь. Да, кажется, желудок чуть ныл от крепкой выпивки.

 

— Мы ведь одно и то же ели, ты боишься, что мы тебя отравили чем-то, как тех шинигами? — Абарай отмахнулся и прошёл в комнату глубже, прикрыв выход в коридор. — Я только что получил ещё одно письмо. Наш гость будет завтра к обеду, ждать осталось  немного. Он очень просил удержать тебя здесь для полноценного разговора. Это важно.

 

— Что мы будем обсуждать? Вы отвергли мои предложения, а ничего сверх этого я делать и говорить не буду, — Бьякуя нахмурился недовольно и отошёл от Абарая, который опять стоял слишком близко. — Я останусь здесь на ночь лишь для того, чтобы дать вам время подумать и переменить своё решение на счёт сотрудничества. Возможно, ты не до конца понял, что враждовать с Советом и Семьями может быть опасно. Как только наши интересы пересекутся, то победителем выйдет сильнейший, то есть не ты.

 

— Ну, может быть, я тебе что-то предложить смогу? — пожал плечами Абарай. — Наверняка ты думал, как всю ситуацию в свою сторону вывернуть с большей пользой…

 

— Рукию? — Бьякуя не удержался от шпильки, за что мгновенно поплатился.

 

Абарай рассвирепел моментально, одним чётким движением рванул вперёд и зажал Бьякую между собой стеной, прижимая его шею локтем. Что-то тихо щёлкнуло, а затем к глазу опасно близко поднесли кинжал. Абарай опять рычал и скалился, что уже не производило такого устрашающего впечатления. Угрозы жизни Бьякуя не чувствовал совсем, убить его простым ножом было невозможно.

 

— Не смей даже думать так о ней! Не смей, подонок!

 

— То есть, предлагать ей постороннего мужчину для вас в порядке вещей, но самим пойти на некоторые жертвы ради… — Бьякуя окатил дикаря высокомерием и холодом, игнорируя оружие у себя перед лицом.

 

— Жертвы?! Да ты нихера не знаешь про жертвы! — ещё больше взбесился Абарай.

 

Бьякуя нахмурился, отпихнул орущего ему в лицо бандита и поправил одежду, следя краем глаза. На шум примчалась и Рукия, шумно двигая створки дверей. Она охнула и оттащила друга подальше от гостя, забрала кинжал, который Абарай всё ещё направлял на Кучики в приступе злости. Рукия хмуро пихнула друга в бок, усмиряя, и обернулась на Бьякую, цепко разглядывая, цел ли он.

 

— Со мной всё в порядке, — ответил он ровно и спокойно.

 

— Он придурок! Не ругай меня! Слушать я, что ли, должен, как он про тебя грязь льёт?! — возмутился Абарай совсем по-детски, получив в упрёк взгляд и несколько жестов.

 

— Я не говорил ничего, что могло опорочить твою репутацию, Рукия, — хмуро ответил Бьякуя в ответ на очередной взгляд. В этот раз вопросительный. Он на секунду задумался: какая вообще у Рукии была здесь репутация? Сложно представить.

 

— Ты думал, что я её буду как разменную монету в делах использовать! — Абарай тряхнул головой, убирая волосы с лица.

 

— Я неправильно истолковал наш прежний разговор и решил, что вы хотите предложить мне заключить политический брак с Рукией для расширения сферы влияния и получения поддержки от более сильной семьи.

 

Рукия только фыркнула на это, отобрала кинжал и подошла к стенке рядом с Бьякуей. Оружие с тихим щелчком вошло в паз в стене и осталось там. Даже зазоров видно не было, особенно в тусклом свете светильников. Рукия встала вполоборота и показала что-то руками, усмехнулась и ушла, погрозив тоже уже успокоившемуся Абараю пальцем. Бьякуя проводил успевшую переодеться ко сну Рукию взглядом.

 

— Что она сказала? Ты ведь понял.

 

— Хе-хе, ну, если прилично… Что ты не в её вкусе, — Абарай уж слишком широко ухмылялся.

 

— Хочу знать дословный перевод.

 

— Что она с большим удовольствием трахнется с твоими деньгами, чем с тобой, — Бьякуя опешил от такого заявления и попытался представить, как Рукия говорит это ему в лицо. Не вышло. Зато Абарай опять подошёл ближе и хлопнул Бьякую по плечу, чуть не уронив на пол одним сильным ударом. — Не переживай, она всем отказывает. Даже красавчикам, как ты.

 

— Даже тебе? — уточнил Бьякуя.

 

— Она мне как сестра! — скривился Абарай.

 

— Вашим поцелуям это нисколько не мешает.

 

— Ещё за проституток меня осуди, — поморщился он раздражённо и немного устало. — Мы с ней семья, а в семье всегда друг друга обнимают и целуют.

 

— Далеко не везде и далеко не всегда.

 

— Да?..

 

Абарай удивился услышанному и ушёл, так и не попрощавшись и не сказав ничего больше. Бьякуя слышал, как он выпускает собак и проходит мимо спальни. Потом сквозь стены доносился его тихий, но всё такой же хриплый шёпот. Наверное, обсуждал с Рукией последние дни. Бьякуе тоже хотелось бы с кем-то поговорить и излить всё, что скопилось на душе. Тяжкие думы, неясные подозрения и полное непонимание происходящего опять навалились душным одеялом как то, что ждало в шкафу.

 

Сегодняшняя ночь опять обещала быть бессонной и полной раздумий. Да и побаивался Бьякуя спать, опасаясь ещё более жутких и странных снов. Вместо этого он подошёл к той доске, где был припрятан кинжал, нажал на предполагаемое место пальцем и вытянул чуть выскочившее оружие. Бьякуя повертел его в руках, выдохнул и огляделся в тесном пристанище. Наверное, здесь был спрятан не один клинок. Он поколебался немного, а потом опустился на колени и стал исследовать каждый клочок пола и стен на предмет тайников и схронов. Он понадеялся, что это монотонное занятие утомит его достаточно, чтобы сразу упасть на подушку и забыться коротким сном. За много лет службы организм привык просыпаться в одно и то же время, несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства.

 

 

*******

 

Казалось, что Бьякуя закрыл глаза всего несколько мгновений назад, открывать их было сложно, но за плечо настойчиво теребили. Он вздрогнул всем телом и с трудом сел, уже проклиная про себя Абарая, его отвратительные манеры и нахальство. Удивительно, но будить пришла Рукия. Она немного хмуро кивнула встрёпанному и помятому со сна гостю. Они недовольно посмотрели друг другу в глаза некоторое время, Бьякуя хотел было раскрыть рот и спросить, как Рукия жестами показала, что пора завтракать.

 

— Хорошо, — заторможенно ответил он. По ощущениям, этой ночью он спал часа три от силы. Опять тяжёлые сны не давали покоя. — Дай мне десять минут.

 

Рукия покивала, показала на стопку свежей одежды, которую, видимо, принесла с собой, и ушла из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой сёдзи. Бьякуя посмотрел ей вслед и прислушался. Рукия тоже ходила тихо, почти неслышно.

 

Бьякуя выдохнул и растёр лицо, пытаясь прогнать усталость и сонливость. Есть не хотелось абсолютно, но хозяйка наверняка будет смотреть на него этим взглядом со смесью удивления, презрения и неодобрения, если он откажется от завтрака. Видимо, на них сказывалось голодное детство, раз они так трепетно относились к объедкам. На глаза попалась одежда. Бьякуя с шумным выдохом поднялся и стал разглядывать, что ему предложили. Неожиданно, но кимоно оказалось весьма формальным и из хорошей ткани. Бьякуя подумал, что третья сторона важна, раз даже гостя просят проявить уважение.

 

— Простите за опоздание, — он опустился за стол в столовой и вежливо посмотрел на недовольную Рукию. Странно, что она ждала его в одиночестве. — Или не я один опоздал?

 

Девушка покачала головой и ушла на кухню, откуда принесла поднос с завтраком. Гора тушёных овощей в масле и соевом соусе, с жареными ножками неизвестной птицы. Бьякуя с благодарностью принял тяжёлую миску и ужаснулся размеру порции. Он никогда не ел столько за раз, но в этом доме приходилось, потому что хозяева оказались слишком обидчивы и ранимы для безжалостных убийц.

 

— Почему Абарай Ренджи отказался завтракать с нами? Надеюсь, не я тому причина, — деликатно поинтересовался Бьякуя и лишь потом поднял глаза на Рукию. Та удивлённо выгнула бровь, с усмешкой глядя на гостя. Ну да, каким образом Бьякуя надеялся получить ответ? — Хм, извини.

 

Рукия лишь дёрнула плечом, запихнула себе в рот побольше овощей и ушла куда-то. Впрочем, вернулась она быстро, с чернильницей, кистью и стопкой бумаги в руках. Рукия не очень бережно скинула всё это на стол, опять набила рот едой и принялась растирать тушь, а затем выводить иероглифы на явно черновой и недорогой бумаге. Бьякуя с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за процессом и ждал результата.

 

«Ренджи ушёл по делам, раз я дома. Вернётся чуть раньше обеда».

 

Бьякуя притянул к себе лист и внимательно его изучил. Почерк у Рукии был старательный и по-ученически ровный. Пометки на карте делала явно не она, а сам бандит.

 

— Ты сторожишь меня? — спросил Кучики. Рукия лишь помотала головой.

 

«Невежливо оставлять гостя одного надолго».

 

Кучики подумал, что эти двое поздновато вспомнили о манерах, но промолчал. Вместо этого он снова попытался одолеть завтрак и впихнул в себя ещё немного мяса. Пока он воевал с едой, Рукия что-то быстро написала и повернула лист в его сторону.

 

«Расскажи про свою семью».

 

— Семью? — Бьякуя удивился такой просьбе. — Хм, в клане Кучики есть одна главная ветвь и семь побочных. Также у нас в подчинении есть три чуть менее влиятельных семьи…

 

Рукия недовольно замахала руками и указала на просьбу снова. Только в этот раз пальцем потыкала в слово «свою».  Бьякуя не сразу понял, что от него хотят, если не разговоров про клан. Это была его семья, за которую он нёс ответственность каждую секунду своего времени и думал в первую очередь лишь о ней.

 

«Ты странный», — Рукия развернула к нему следующий лист, потом вернула и на нём же стала писать. — «Расскажи о своих близких. Ренджи — моя семья».

 

— Я не женат, а родители умерли довольно давно, — скованно ответил Бьякуя. Он редко разговаривал на эту тему; почти никогда. Все люди вокруг него прекрасно знали о судьбе главы клана в общих чертах, поэтому вопросов не задавали. Впрочем, Бьякуя и отвечать бы не стал. Он не любил, когда к нему пытались залезть в душу.

 

«Ты много работаешь?»

 

— Достаточно много, — рассеянно ответил Бьякуя и посмотрел на дно миски. Он почти расправился с едой и был рад небольшой передышке, поэтому решил развить эту безопасную тему. — Большую часть времени я провожу в отряде. Как на капитане на мне лежат такие обязанности, как бумажная работа или тренировка отряда. Мне приходится выбираться на миссии или дежурства, — Рукия внимательным выражением лица только поощряла дальнейший рассказ. — Забота о клане — не менее ответственная работа, чем служба в Готей 13. Приходится следить за финансовыми потоками, поддерживать хорошие отношения с другими кланами и семьями, вести дела… Их очень много, всё сходу будет сложно перечислить.

 

«Ты не устаёшь?»

 

— Иногда, — согласился Бьякуя, подумав. — Но меня устраивает моя жизнь.

 

«Тебе не одиноко?»

 

Этот вопрос поставил в тупик. Рукия явно ждала ответа и молчание не приняла бы. Пришлось серьёзно задуматься над дальнейшими словами.

 

— Пожалуй, нет, — соврал он коротко.

 

«Даже когда родители умерли, не было одиноко?»

 

— Это довольно личный вопрос. У меня нет желания отвечать на него, — Бьякуя попытался выразиться как можно вежливей, но всё равно нотки раздражения промелькнули в голосе. Разумеется, было. Сначала, когда отец погиб на задании. Затем, когда и матушка сгорела от горя. А потом и дед его покинул, в одночасье сбросив на плечи неподъёмную для неопытного Бьякуи работу. Вот тогда, став главой клана, он и пахал, как проклятый, и уставал так, что засыпал на ходу, и чувствовал себя ужасно одиноко, хотя рядом всегда были советники или офицеры, готовые выполнить любой приказ. Только Бьякуя понятия не имел, что именно им надо приказывать. Лишь делал вид, что все вокруг недостаточно хороши, чтобы справиться с его поручениями, а потом ночами разбирался в документации или старательно отрабатывал высокоуровневую магию.

 

Рукия пошуршала листами и пересела к Бьякуе ближе, устраиваясь с той же стороны стола. Кучики напрягся и нахмурился, потому что не понимал, что происходит. Неожиданная близость и откровения вводили в ступор.

 

«Мне без Ренджи очень одиноко. Дольше недели мы никогда не разлучались. Всегда очень скучаем друг по другу».

 

— Меня удивило ваше приветствие вчера, — кивнул Бьякуя, посмотрел, как Рукия пишет «почему» и сразу же продолжил. — Ваши объятия и поцелуи выглядели очень интимно. Не как у брата с сестрой, а как у любовников.

 

«Откуда тебе знать? У тебя есть сестра?» — кажется, Рукия обиделась.

 

— Сестёр у меня нет, равно как и братьев. Но даже если бы были, я не целовал бы их в губы, не усаживал бы к себе на колени и не спал бы в одной постели, — терпеливо пояснил Кучики. — Даже женатые пары не ведут себя так откровенно и неприлично на публике.

 

«Как же тогда показать, что человек тебе дорог?» — Рукия хмурилась и пристально смотрела на гостя, ничего не понимая.

 

— Можно сказать ему, — Бьякуя смутился от тяжёлого взгляда исподлобья. — Впрочем, обычно симпатии понятны и без слов. Родители всегда любят своего ребёнка, а ребёнок любит их. То же самое — с сёстрами и братьями. Не обязательно постоянно обниматься, или целоваться, или твердить одни и те же фразы. Преданность, поступки — вот что важно.

 

«Я не понимаю».

 

Бьякую опять завели в тупик. Рукия прямо и не стесняясь задавала такие вопросы, о которых он никогда не задумывался. Бьякуя даже не мог припомнить, говорил ли ему отец когда-нибудь тёплые слова вне додзё или учёбы. Его порой сдержанно хвалили за успехи в кендо или науках. Тем более, что он был хорошим учеником, легко схватывающим, способным, трудолюбивым. Припомнилось, что матушка могла изредка почитать сыну сказку, но в основном о нём заботилась кормилица или нянюшки, пока он был совсем ребёнком. При этом Бьякуя знал, что родители его любят. И он любил их. Наверное…

 

— Слова — это шелуха, если они не подкреплены реальными действиями. Сын может сколько угодно говорить, что любит пожилых родителей, но если он забыл о них, не посещает, не помогает, не уделяет им время, то значит, что он врёт и пытается выставить себя в лучшем свете. Как и хорошая мать всегда будет сидеть у постели захворавшего ребёнка, беспокоясь о его здоровье. Хороший муж в первую очередь будет думать о благополучии семьи, о её достатке и счастье. Хорошая жена озаботится тем, чтобы дом был уютным убежищем, где все чувствовали бы себя спокойно и благостно.

 

«Твоя мама сидела с тобой, когда ты болел?»

 

—В этом не было необходимости. Я почти не болел, — соврал Бьякуя. На самом деле он не помнил. Последний раз сильная лихорадка настигала его в подростковом возрасте. Родители тогда ещё были живы… Но матушка, возможно, тоже боялась слечь, поскольку была слаба здоровьем.

 

«Ренджи всегда сторожил меня, — Рукия явно не поверила ему ни на секунду. Вид у неё был самый недовольный и хмурый. — Укутывал всем-всем тёплым, что мог найти, и протирал холодной водой, чтобы сбить температуру. Даже если сам в это время болел. Он болезни лучше переносил, чем я. И он всегда находил лекарства, чтобы мне стало хотя бы капельку легче. Я только из-за него ещё жива».

 

— Это очень благородно, — Бьякуя с трудом мог представить, как этот мрачный дикарь ухаживал за больной, но припомнил, как его лицо менялось при виде Рукии, и понял, что поспешил с выводами. И вряд ли Абарай доверял кому-то постороннему это важное дело. — Я так понимаю, что вы очень давно знакомы?

 

«С детства, — Рукия покивала, а Бьякуя лишь продолжил внимательно следить за её кистью. Девушка писала довольно быстро и грамотно, чего сложно было бы ожидать от жительницы Инузури. Он в очередной раз ощутил укол совести за своего строптивого деда, который, возможно, допустил огромную ошибку. — Уже больше ста лет».

 

— Вы полноценные партнёры в ведении дел?

 

«Да. Что попроще поделили пополам. Серьёзные дела решаем всегда вместе».

 

— Ваш тандем крайне успешен. Зачем вам мог понадобиться я?

 

«Не нам, — Рукия начала писать иероглиф, но сразу же вымарала его, исправившись. — Третья сторона. Ренджи согласился только из-за меня». Ей было явно неловко это писать.

 

— На что согласился?

 

«Позвать тебя в гости и выслушать. Нам сказали, что ты очень красивый и умный. И богатый».

 

Бьякуя опять в недоумении смотрел на слова и терялся в мыслях. Информация, что поступала к нему, никак не складывалась в одну картину и выглядела совершенно абсурдно. Возможно, ум и богатство — достойный повод для сотрудничества, но при чём здесь красота? Его опять приняли за невесту на выданье?

 

— Рукия, может быть, я сейчас буду излишне нахален в своей просьбе, но, пожалуйста, объясни чуть подробней. Я совершенно не понимаю, зачем я здесь. Боюсь, это может помешать предстоящему разговору. В чём ваша выгода?

 

Рукия внимательно посмотрела на гостя, задумчиво покусала кончик кисти и кивнула. Она нарочно повернулась так, чтобы Бьякуя не увидел её ответа раньше времени. Писала она довольно долго, с перерывами на размышления. Иногда оборачивалась, бросала быстрые взгляды и снова возвращалась к бумаге.

 

«Нам сказали, что ты можешь быть полезен. Что у тебя много денег, связей, авторитета, что такая дружба здорово поможет… Мы с Ренджи сразу отказались, потому что и так дела хорошо шли, но нам сказали, что ты одинок и красив. Ренджи только из-за этого согласился принять тебя в доме. Он переживает, что я не смотрю ни на кого, поэтому даже на шинигами согласился. После вчерашнего ужина мы поняли, что с тобой никакого союза не получится, потому что ты упрямый и не пойдёшь против Совета Сорока Шести. Может быть, наш сегодняшний гость сможет тебя уговорить подумать, но мы с Ренджи не особо хотим с тобой общие дела иметь. Какой-то ты слишком сложный, себе на уме».

 

От такого заявления Бьякуя окончательно растерялся. Он-то себе на уме? А эти двое не в счёт? Да и после записки мало что прояснилось. Какой ему, главе клана, резон якшаться с невесть что возомнившими о себе дикарями? Что они могут ему дать? Что вообще можно взять с Руконгая? Ни денег, ни силы — ничего. Лишь бесконечное копошение в грязи. Бьякуя тоже всё для себя решил и не собирался вляпываться в это дерьмо. И вот эта фраза — «даже на шинигами согласился». Да, Кучики помнил, что эти двое от шинигами ничего хорошего не видели, но всё равно пренебрежение задело. Он пробегался по столбцам раз за разом, ничего не отвечая.

 

«Обиделся?» — Рукия подсунула ему новый лист.

 

— В замешательстве, — Бьякуя пересилил неловкость и обиду и всё же спросил: — Почему Абарай так переживает за твою личную жизнь?

 

«Он считает себя виноватым, что мне отрезали язык и отбили всё желание иметь что-то общее с посторонними мужчинами».

 

— Что произошло?

 

Рукия мотнула головой и забрала все листы ближе к себе. На одном из оборотов она стала малевать что-то — рисунок, кажется. Через несколько минут она подвинула лист обратно, показывая свой «шедевр». Бьякуя тихо ужаснулся абсолютному отсутствию даже крупиц способностей к рисованию. Девушка, кажется, попыталась изобразить себя и ещё одну женщину на фоне леса, яркого солнца и облаков. Из-за чёрной туши рисунок выглядел довольно мрачно, хотя сюжет явно задумывался радостный. Одна фигура была подписана «Рукия», а другая — «моя старшая сестра».

 

«У меня есть брат, но всегда хотелось, чтобы и старшая сестра тоже была. Может быть, если Ренджи найдёт себе женщину, то она будет мне так же близка».

 

— Почему именно сестра? Почему не родители?

 

«Самый преданный товарищ. Родители не могут быть друзьями, — она поколебалась, но дописала: — И ты не выглядишь счастливым, хотя у тебя была семья».

 

На Бьякую опять уставился пристальный, пронизывающий взгляд. Казалось, Рукия читала его как книгу. Кучики сам себе не желал признаваться во многих вещах, что всплыли сегодня, а она обсуждала их обыденно, почти без эмоций.

 

— Возможно, ты что-то не так поняла… — зачем-то начал оправдываться он.

 

Рукия мотнула головой недовольно и быстро настрочила ответ.

 

«Лучше уж так, как у нас с Ренджи, чем как у тебя, — она опять пожевала кисть, нахмурилась и продолжила. — Ренджи разбирается в людях, чует их. Ты ему понравился, раз он тебя мне предложил. Такое нечасто бывает».

 

— Вы же не желаете иметь никаких дел с шинигами и со мной в частности.

 

«Да. Но если бы ты не был шинигами, мы все могли бы дружить».

 

— У меня нет друзей.

 

«А врал, что не чувствуешь себя одиноким, — Рукия усмехнулась. — Плохой из тебя лжец. Как ты ещё клан не развалил?»

 

Бьякуя хотел было ответить, что врать он умеет. Всё дело в этом доме, который выбил его из привычного состояния равновесия и заставил чувствовать всё то, что он почти позабыл. Страх, сожаление, разочарование, злость, грусть, удивление. Да почти все эмоции! Рукия отвлекла его от мыслей, ткнув древком кисти в плечо, а потом указав на недоеденный, окончательно остывший завтрак. Она забрала все листы с собой и оставила Бьякую давиться остатками еды. Кажется, он наелся на неделю вперёд, а может быть, даже на две.

 

 

*******

 

Они втроём стояли на крыльце и ждали гостя, который то ли опаздывал, то ли вовсе не сообщил точного времени визита. Сам Абарай хмуро прислонился к колонне, держащей крышу, и молча смотрел в одну точку. Он вернулся не так давно, но уже успел привести себя в порядок. Можно даже было сказать, что принарядился. Одежда на нём была формальная, немятая и опрятная. Рыжие волосы он заплёл в тугую косу, смотрелся необычно и ещё более хищно. Рукия тоже выглядела собранней, чем утром. Она расхаживала по крыльцу и что-то мурлыкала себе под нос.

 

— Ваш гость всегда так задерживается? — у Бьякуи уже начали подмерзать пальцы ног.

 

— Лучше так, чем среди ночи, — мрачно откликнулся Абарай, прокашлявшись.

 

Рукия покивала и подошла к другу, чтобы взять его лапы в свои маленькие ладошки и согреть дыханием. Так они простояли несколько минут, казалось, забыв обо всём вокруг. Вдалеке в небе показалось чёрное пятно, которое быстро приближалось к дому. Меньше, чем через минуту фигура в мантии с капюшоном ногой оттолкнулась от изуродованной и подгнившей головы на ограде и приземлилась прямо перед крыльцом. Ренджи и Рукия немедленно спохватились, встали бок о бок и поклонились.

 

— Рады снова видеть вас в нашем доме, — вежливо поздоровался Абарай, низко склонившись в приветствии. Рукия тоже церемонно наклонила корпус практически параллельно земле. Никак не получалось принять тот факт, что они оба, оказывается, знакомы с этикетом. Только Бьякую ни во что не ставили и даже не думали лишний раз напрячься.

 

— Всё никак не покрасите крыши? — произнёс гость, откидывая капюшон с лица. — Хотя что это я. Лето было ужасно дождливым… Здравствуйте, капитан Кучики. Очень приятно видеть, что вы задержались здесь тут ради моего визита.

 

Айзен Соуске дружелюбно улыбнулся коллеге и поднялся на крыльцо, отдавая накидку Абараю. Бьякуя кивнул скорее по привычке, чем осознанно. Он не понимал ровным счётом ничего. Капитан пятого отряда и есть третья сторона, что рекомендовала его в потенциальные союзники? Как вообще они познакомились?! С другой стороны, многое обретало смысл. Например, откуда у бандитов информация о самом Кучики, Готей 13 и общем положении дел в Серейтее.

 

— Меня заинтриговал таинственный гость, личность которого не желали раскрывать, — Бьякуя взял себя в руки и даже смог изобразить некое радушие. Судя по лицам остальных, ему никто не поверил. Рукия уж точно распознала ложь.

 

— Мы побоялись, что, если сболтнём раньше времени, он сбежит, — вмешался Абарай, ведя всех в дом. — Или ещё каких глупостей натворит.

 

— Разумно, Ренджи-кун, разумно, — согласился Айзен. — Кучики-сан, с вами здесь хорошо обращались, надеюсь? Вы не чувствовали острой нужды в чём-либо? Недовольства приёмом?

 

— Я нуждаюсь лишь в ответах на все мои вопросы, — потребовал Бьякуя.

 

— Подозреваю, что у вас их много. Я постараюсь удовлетворить ваше любопытство в полной мере.

 

Компания снова устроилась в столовой. Бьякуя сел на привычное место, Ренджи с Рукией заняли места напротив, Айзен оказался во главе ненакрытого стола. Непривычно было видеть серьёзные и сосредоточенные лица хозяев дома, прямые спины и глубокое уважение к капитану пятого отряда в глазах и словах.

 

— Хотелось бы принести извинения за задержку, она была вынужденной, — Айзен как всегда мягко улыбнулся и поправил очки.

 

— Я не почувствовал вашего приближения, — заметил Бьякуя.

 

— Это из-за плаща, скрывающего рейацу. Очень полезная вещь, если не хочется привлекать излишнее внимание к своей персоне.

 

— Двенадцатый отряд поделился с вами наработками? — скептически спросил Бьякуя, за что получил взгляд в упрёк от Рукии и немного растерялся.

 

— Я тоже приложил руку к этому изобретению. Думаю, более интересным будет рассказ, как мы познакомились с Ренджи-куном и Рукией-тян.

 

— Да, это, без сомнения, очень любопытно. Но более этого меня интересует, почему вы сотрудничаете с ними и какого рода предложение желаете сделать мне, — Бьякуя уже чуял неприятности и внутренне подобрался, ожидая чего угодно.

 

— Вы поймёте это по ходу рассказа, — вновь улыбнулся Айзен.

 

— Зачем вам вообще что бы то ни было мне рассказывать?

 

— Чтобы понять мои мотивы. Мы с вами потенциальные союзники, не время для секретов.

 

— Велика вероятность, что я откажу, — Бьякуя нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на капитана.

 

Айзен улыбнулся ещё душевнее, отчего стал совсем жутким. Оба Абарая лишь молча таращились в стол и не двигались.

 

— Я всё же надеюсь, что вы более благоразумны и прагматичны, Кучики-сан, — капитан снял очки и вынул платок из рукава, чтобы протереть стёкла. Вся его фигура выражала спокойствие и уверенность, будто он хозяин положения. — Я встретил этих молодых людей примерно пятьдесят лет назад. Совершенно случайно заметил их у входа в Академию после очередного урока каллиграфии. Тогда я был ещё офицером. Как сейчас помню, Рукия горько плакала Ренджи в грудь, а он гладил её грязной рукой по грязным же волосам и хмурился. Столько гнева в чужих глазах вне поля боя я никогда не видел. Мне тоже досталась порция их ненависти и презрения, что не отвратило, а лишь еще больше привлекло. После того, как эти милые ребятишки сначала попытались меня ограбить, а потом, когда попытка не удалась, ещё и убить, я понял, что нас свела сама судьба, — Айзен тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой, припоминая.

 

Бьякуя удивлённо посмотрел на Абарая, тот лишь безразлично пожал плечами:

 

— Нам указали место, которому мы решили соответствовать до конца. Может быть, пихать нож под ребро было глупо, но зато Рукия смогла утянуть немало монет.

 

— Вас могли просто казнить за такое, — Бьякуя покачал головой. До чего же безрассудны бывают люди в отчаянии.

 

— Не стоит корить их за вспыльчивость. У них был повод злиться на всех шинигами. Это ведь Кучики Гинрей с позором выставил их из Академии в припадке брезгливости и старческого каприза. Ренджи, Рукия, вы знали, что это был дед нашего гостя? — Айзен слегка кивнул в сторону Бьякуи.

 

Оба Абарая перевели на того взгляды и буравили его долго и зло. Рукия фыркнула и демонстративно отвернулась.

 

— Стоило догадаться. Не зря вы так похожи, — прохрипел бандит. — Теперь понятно, почему ты сразу же извиняться кинулся. Честно признаться, у тебя кишка тонка, Кучики. Типичный шинигами, — последнюю фразу он произнёс с таким отвращением, что даже Бьякую передёрнуло.

 

— Если вы так ненавидите всех шинигами, то зачем связались с одним из нас? — он раздражённо повел рукой в сторону Айзена. За поступки деда он отвечать не собирался.

 

— Он тоже ненавидит вас всех, — ответил Абарай мрачно, покосился на союзника и замолчал.

 

Бьякуя обернулся на Айзена, но тот лишь продолжил рассказ, не переставая натирать стёкла.

 

— После короткой беседы я смог увидеть в озлобленных и голодных бродяжках потенциал. Удивительно, что Гинрей отказал им в приёме. Впрочем, высокомерие никому ещё не шло на пользу, — капитан надел очки и неторопливо убрал платок обратно. — Я дал Ренджи и Рукии немного денег — помимо тех, что они стянули у меня. До сих пор поражаюсь, как это было ловко! Я с трудом понял, как у вас вышло, — Айзен протянул руку и погладил Ренджи по тугой косе, одобряюще улыбаясь. Тот чуть дёрнул уголком губ в ответ и не отстранился от ласки. — Кучики-сан, вы знаете ту поговорку про голодающего и удочку? Я посоветовал эти деньги не проедать, а найти учителя, который обучил бы их грамоте. На самом деле я ни на что не надеялся, мне казалось, что это было простым подаянием нищим… Но в итоге оно не пропало зря. Оказалось, что риск оправдался. Те десять тысяч канн действительно ушли в дело. Когда я заглянул в Инузури через год и разыскал моих приятелей, они сделали головокружительную карьеру! Расскажи ему, Ренджи-кун, — Айзен откровенно гордился собой и обоими Абараями. — Думаю, сейчас можно похвастаться.

 

Десять тысяч канн? Да ведь такое жалование за месяц получали все пятые офицеры в Готей 13. Сумма была внушительной, да и зачем столько носить с собой?

 

— Это был день получки, — пояснил Соуске, будто читая мысли. — Давай, Ренджи-кун, не стесняйся.  Тебе и Рукии-тян есть чем гордиться.

 

— Мы долго с Рукией думали, как потратить все эти деньги, — ответил Абарай. — Боялись даже одну монетку взять, ведь шинигами мог вернуться через неделю или месяц и потребовать свои деньги обратно, а если бы мы не вернули ему долг в тот же час, он взял бы нас к себе в рабство или просто изуродовал от скуки… Есть хотелось ужасно. Мы тогда для поступления много сил потратили на тренировки с духовной силой, животы аж сводило от голода, — он посмотрел на подругу, та одобрительно покивала. — Подождали две недели, закопали все богатства в лесу в тайном месте, чтобы никто не нашёл и не украл. Как раз нашли учителя, правда, пришлось бегать к нему в соседний район, зато он от нас не отказался.

 

— Я был приятно удивлён прогрессом за такой короткий промежуток времени. Рукия и Ренджи — замечательные ученики, в Академии они наверняка учились бы в продвинутых классах, — Айзен не переставал восторгаться «питомцами» и смотрел на них с нежностью. — Через год они не только уверенно читали и писали, но и смогли найти достойную работу писарей в более-менее зажиточных домах. Прочитать или написать письмо, переписать важный документ, закрепить устную договорённость на бумаге. Они были нарасхват, можно сказать, прославились и даже пользовались некоторым уважением среди местных.

 

— Мы много работали, — странным тоном сказал Абарай. Бьякуя пригляделся к нему и понял, что тот был смущён и доволен, пусть и пытался это скрыть за угрюмостью. — И мы всегда помнили, кому были обязаны тем, что перестали мёрзнуть, голодать и бояться всего на свете.

 

Абарай позволил себе чуть больше эмоций и склонил голову перед капитаном пятого отряда. Словно тот лично учил их жизни и укрывал одеялом по ночам. Бьякуе всё меньше и меньше нравилось то, что он слышал. Ничего хорошего окончание рассказа не предвещало.

 

— Кучики-сан, вы, наверное, не знаете, что такое голод? — участливо поинтересовался Айзен, но вряд ли ему был интересен ответ. Какое-то нелепое представление для единственного зрителя. — Конечно, обычным душам еда без надобности, им достаточно воды. Но у Ренджи и Рукии проявилась духовная сила, которая тратила энергию даже когда дремала в них без внешних проявлений. Да и зимой легче, если что-нибудь съешь. Если душа питается, то становится сильнее, меньше болеет.

 

— Я прекрасно осведомлён о таких особенностях физиологии и абсолютно не понимаю, к чему вы ведёте, Айзен-сан, — Бьякуя постепенно начинал злиться.

 

— Всего лишь хочу похвастаться стальными нервами моих подопечных. Не каждый сможет есть умерших друзей и при этом не потерять личность и не обезуметь.

 

— Рукия не ела, — хрипло обрубил Абарай. — И я никого из них не убивал. Они сами…

 

Бьякуя замер в ступоре и поражённо оглядел компанию. Айзен не переставал улыбаться, Ренджи зло смотрел в сторону, а Рукия тяжело вздыхала. Сразу вспомнились её слова про частые болезни, которые Абарай переносил легче. Даже так? Каннибализм? Бьякуе не могли бы придти в голову подобные зверства и ужасы. Опять затошнило, а духота комнаты не поспособствовала быстрому окончанию приступа.

 

— Помнишь, что ты мне сказал про это, Ренджи-кун? — ласково спросил Айзен.

 

— Айзен-сан…— Абарай болезненно поморщился. Ему эти воспоминания явно были неприятны. Рукия под его боком и вовсе побледнела, но не вмешивалась и не протестовала.

 

— Повтори то, что ты мне тогда сказал, Ренджи-кун, — добродушный тон капитана моментально сменился на холодный и давящий. — Мы должны рассказать Кучики-сану всё, чтобы он принял действительно взвешенное решение.

 

Абарай бросил короткий взгляд на Рукию, вздохнул и собрался с духом. Он вскинул голову и зло уставился на Бьякую.

 

— Если тебе довелось жрать своего окочурившегося приятеля, то постарайся не выблевать съеденное. Чтобы его смерть не была совсем уж бессмысленной, — он кровожадно оскалился. Бьякуя рассеянно подумал, что его догадка насчёт мясного рациона была верной. — Рукия так и не смогла ни разу, но я её не виню. Я делал это с одной целью — самому не сдохнуть, чтобы как можно дольше и лучше заботиться о ней. Только страшно было в глаза мертвецам смотреть, совестно. Приходилось их прямо пальцами выдавливать. Мерзко… — Абарай тряхнул волосами, поморщившись. Видимо, изувеченные провалы глазниц он находил менее отвратительными. Бьякуя вспомнил, как поступили с его свитой. Что же, ещё одному явлению нашлось объяснение, хотя никакого желания узнавать его природу не было.

 

— Это была вынужденная жертва, — посочувствовал Айзен и опять приласкал «питомца», в этот раз потрепав по плечу. — Ты как мог старался уберечь нашу милую Рукию от бед.

 

Абарай всё ещё хмурился, но, кажется, понемногу расслаблялся и отпускал прошлое.

 

— Правда, это у тебя не вышло, но никто не винит тебя в произошедшем. Ты не виноват, Ренджи-кун, — так же ласково и по-отечески заботливо сказал Айзен.

 

Чего Бьякуя не ожидал, так это того, что в этот момент татуированный дикарь, возглавляющий огромную группировку, в одиночку приручивший свору диких псов, не брезгающий человечиной — что этот человек сломается после простой и банальной фразы. Бьякуя широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдал, как что-то словно обрывается внутри Абарая, как меркнут его глаза, а лицо превращается в маску. Будто Айзен щёлкнул переключателем, сменив уверенного в себе жестокого лидера на изморенного долгой болезнью бойца, от которого осталась лишь тень прежней личности. Рукия охнула и схватила друга за руку, крепко сжимая её и пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. Ренджи лишь отвернулся.

 

— Что произошло? — спросил Бьякуя, с трудом шевеля языком. Что могло надломить такую сильную личность одним лишь упоминанием? Он и хотел знать, и не хотел.

 

— После того, как я увидел старательность этих двоих учеников, то понял, что нашёл что-то исключительное, что нельзя упускать. Я вернулся через несколько дней и принёс новый подарок —хороших мечей и книгу по кендо. Большего и не требовалось, — Айзен опять тепло улыбнулся. Видимо, общее горе Рукии и Ренджи абсолютно его не трогало. — Какие у них были счастливые лица в тот момент! Я всей душой чувствовал их радость и благодарность, Кучики-сан. Я чувствовал, что совершаю очень и очень хороший и благородный поступок. Конечно, я не стал задерживаться здесь надолго и опять вернулся в Серейтей, но был спокоен за подопечных. Они уже однажды показали себя разумными и взвешенными людьми. Я приходил к ним раз в год, справлялся об успехах в обучении и работе, удивлялся такому скорому прогрессу во владении мечом. Редкий студент Академии будет так усердствовать — буквально до кровавых мозолей. Но, к сожалению, не всё в наших жизнях зависит только от нас. Сейчас бы передать рассказ Рукии-тян, но… Ренджи-кун, продолжи, пожалуйста.

 

Абарай поднял отсутствующий взгляд на благодетеля и заторможенно кивнул. Рукия закусила губу, но ни взглядом, ни жестом не возразила, только руку Ренджи не отпускала. И, кажется, пыталась не плакать, украдкой утирая наворачивающиеся слёзы.

 

— Мы уходили глубоко в лес, если хотели тренироваться. Шастать по Инузури с таким оружием и не уметь им пользоваться, — Абарай бесцветно хмыкнул и продолжил. — В лучшем случае отберут только меч, а не жизнь. Поэтому подарок тоже приходилось прикапывать в корнях деревьев и тщательно оберегать не только от воров, но и от ржавчины. Нам с Рукией всё равно нравилось, мы, наверное, рождены были именно для этого. Никакая писанина в сравнение не шла. Мы почти каждый день тренировались, наверное, каждый удар из книги не по одной тысяче раз отработали, дрались друг с другом, — Абарай от приятных воспоминаний на секунду отмер, а потом снова застыл. — Мы всегда с Рукией вместе старались ходить, так безопасней. И она такая маленькая у меня, выглядит такой беззащитной… — он на секунду ткнулся носом в чёрную макушку. — Не уберёг, поленился. Трое каких-то ублюдков выловили её на границе леса… Ну да, за девиц из борделя платить надо, их не поколотишь и не поиздеваешься так, как они сделали с Рукией. С моей Рукией…

 

У Бьякуи горло перехватило от одной лишь мысли, что трое варваров, не отягощённых моралью, могли сделать с маленькой и почти беззащитной девушкой. Рукия слушала этот рассказ стоически, только сильнее сжимала руку Ренджи. Тот будто не чувствовал боли.

 

— Я уж не знаю, зачем они отрезали ей язык — ради шутки или чтобы не сболтнула лишнего. Но когда я её нашёл в лесу, то не думал, что она вообще выживет. Там… Там месиво было, — Абарай уставился прямо в глаза Бьякуи, пригвождая к месту и выплёскивая застарелую боль. — У неё между ног дыра была. Буквально дыра. И из неё что-то розовое вываливалось… Рукия прямо на земле валялась в своей крови и их семени. Ёбаные извращенцы! — он внезапно зарычал и так шарахнул по столу кулаком, что тот хрустнул, скрипнул и покосился: одна из ножек не выдержала и надломилась. Наверное, так же, как и сам Абарай в тот день. Айзен на всплеск эмоций никак не отреагировал, а Рукия повисла всем телом на руке друга, прижимаясь теснее и пытаясь успокоить. На них обоих было больно смотреть, у Бьякуи сердце рвалось на части от ужаса и жалости. Услышанная история не могла не тронуть даже самого чёрствого человека, а он за дни пребывания в этом проклятом доме, кажется, размяк. — Я даже не надеялся, что она выживет. Да что уж! Я удивился, что она живая была, когда нашёл! Боялся дотронуться, чтобы не сделать ещё хуже… Врач сначала отказался её лечить, но я обещался переписать ему все рецепты, что у него были, все деньги отдал, что мы скопили. Ползал по лесам на пузе, чтобы найти нужные травы для лекарств, у постели дежурил, не спал, не ел и только и мог, что просить о чуде, — Абарай опять замолчал, пережидая накатившую волну отчаяния, выправился голосом и продолжил. — Врач говорил, что с такой раной никому не выжить, что, может быть, в Серейтее и найдётся умелец-доктор, но не здесь. Но я был благодарен ему и за это, он смог собрать мою Рукию, зашить… Чудо случилось через три недели, когда последние надежды угасали. Айзен-сан с помощью магии смог вылечить её! Совсем! Полностью! Я глазам своим не поверил, когда она смогла встать, как ни в чём не бывало! Птичка моя!

 

Абарай надорванно и болезненно рассмеялся, сгрёб Рукию в объятья и нежно зацеловал всё лицо. Она не сопротивлялась и только продолжала гладить его по плечам и груди, успокаивая. Бьякуя повернулся от них к Айзену.

 

— Видимо, удача благоволит мне, потому что я успел вовремя, — улыбнулся тот грустно — и фальшиво. — Задержись ещё на один день — и всё. Конечно, я смог залечить те раны, но вернуть Рукии-тян язык и забрать травмирующие воспоминания я был не в силах.

 

— Всё равно, — оборвал его Абарай резко. — Мы вам обязаны всем, своими жизнями мы только вам обязаны, Айзен-сан. И никогда этого не забудем.

 

— Ренджи-кун, перебивать невежливо, — пожурил его Соуске, но опять дотронулся до плеча, а потом ещё и Рукию по макушке потрепал. — Я рад, что смог помочь. Мне доставляет невероятную радость смотреть и понимать, что у вас всё хорошо.

 

— Хорошо? Серьёзно? — Бьякуя не смог больше молчать. Злость вскипела в нём и потребовала выхода. — Ты запудрил им мозги, продавил под себя, не стесняешься растравить их старые раны и называешь это заботой? Зачем тебе понадобилось возиться с двумя оборванцами из дальнего Руконгая? Не верю, что это лишь чистосердечный и искренний порыв помочь незаслуженно обиженным. Какой тебе от них прок?

 

Айзен не растерял радушия и хорошего настроения, а оба Абарая замерли, внимательно  уставившись на Бьякую.

 

— Какой прок? О чём вы говорите, Кучики-сан? Я лишь искренне забочусь о них, приглядываю, помогаю, чем могу. Если они захотят помочь мне в каком-нибудь деле, то я только порадуюсь ещё больше. Если нет… Принуждать не буду.

 

— Мне надоели эти игры и хождения вокруг главного. Зачем я здесь? — Бьякуя не мог больше терпеть это представление. Да и неизвестно, что ещё могли рассказать ему, раскрыв очередные ужасные подробности нелёгкой судьбы двух беспризорников.

 

Айзен откашлялся, опять снял очки и пятернёй убрал волосы от лица. Только после этого он заговорил, растеряв всю напускную доброту.

 

— Я хочу стать _богом_.

 

Бьякуя даже рот раскрыл от абсурдности заявления, а вот Рукия и Ренджи отнеслись к словам с большим почтением и уважением.

 

— Понимаешь, Кучики... Я слишком хорош для этого мира. Слишком силён, слишком умён, слишком талантлив. И мне абсолютно не хочется тратить своё время на ту мелкую возню, что вы все по ошибке называете жизнью. Я создан для того, чтобы вершить судьбы, творить, поощрять и наказывать. Я родился, чтобы быть богом, иначе… Иначе зачем мне всё это? — Айзен задумчиво посмотрел на свои раскрытые ладони; Бьякуя же опешил от настолько раздутого самомнения. Прежнего капитана пятого отряда он не узнавал, так быстро и легко изменилась его личность за жалкие секунды. Неужели все эти годы работы в Готей были ложью и игрой, неужели никто не замечал его сумасшествия? Кажется, Айзен умудрился обмануть абсолютно всех.

 

— Как же покорение Руконгая позволит тебе стать богом? — Бьякуе это даже вслух произносить было неловко, настолько нелепой казалась ему идея. Может быть, этот странный дом свёл Айзена Соуске с ума, как сводил Кучики Бьякую последние дни?

 

— Никак, — согласился тот. — Но мне так удачно попались эти двое, что я решил попробовать ввязаться в политические игры. Наблюдать грызню великих кланов не менее увлекательно, чем смотреть на петушиные или собачьи бои. С той лишь разницей, что люди бьют больнее и изощрённее. Но кучка оборванцев ничего не стоит против Серейтея, даже если из них вышли неплохие управленцы. Нужны союзники.

 

— И ты выбрал меня, — Бьякуя недовольно дёрнул подбородком, испепеляя Айзена взглядом.

 

— На то было много причин. Я признаю и твою силу, и твой ум, хотя тебе и далеко до моих способностей. Я пригласил тебя сюда лишь потому, что уважаю. Людей, о которых я могу сказать нечто подобное, не очень много.

 

— Я отказываюсь потакать твоим несбыточным фантазиям, — ответил Бьякуя твёрдо и без сомнений.

 

— Когда я стану абсолютной властью в этом и других мирах, будет безопасней и выгодней стоять за моей спиной, как верному соратнику и последователю, чем направлять на меня меч. За преданность я могу дать многое — буквально что угодно, — Айзен не сводил глаз с Бьякуи и словно надеялся, что он передумает.

 

— Я ухожу. Не вижу смысла задерживаться тут ещё даже секунду.

 

Бьякуя вскочил с места, осмотрел притихшую компанию и поспешил прочь. Благо, зампакто был при нём, а более ничего забирать он не собирался. Лишь бы скорее добраться до Серейтея и сообщить, что среди них завёлся опасный сумасшедший. Хотя, возможно, Совет не поверит ему без доказательств. Наболтать можно чего угодно, запугать, запутать, ввести в заблуждение… Но и молчать он не собирался. Представляет ли капитан пятого отряда серьёзную угрозу — будет решать Совет полным составом.

 

 

*******

 

Зимний воздух перехватил горло и почти сразу выгнал туман из головы. Бьякуя вырвался из жаркого дома и замер на крыльце, промаргиваясь от яркого света. Двор выглядел прежним, только ворон стало чуть меньше. Надо было уходить как можно скорее, Бьякуя чувствовал неясную угрозу, хотя и страха перед возможным боем с капитаном не испытывал. Он рассеянно потрогал лоб и обернулся на шаги позади, посторонился, вставая на расстоянии от Айзена и его молчаливых и мрачных подопечных. Тот встал между ними и положил руки на их плечи.

 

— Уже уходишь, Кучики? Ты хорошо подумал? — спросил Абарай, откашливаясь. — Ты, конечно, странный мужик, но мы бы могли сработаться.

 

Айзен покивал, одобряя слова.

 

— Мне ни к чему такие союзы. Они лишь испортят мою репутацию, — Бьякуя недовольно прищурился, оглядывая странную компанию. — Потакать же несбыточным и странным мечтам безумца я не собираюсь.

 

Рукия покачала головой. Абарай в ответ разочарованно цыкнул:

 

— Зря ты так.

 

— Кажется, вы с Рукией тоже не горели желанием вести со мной какие-либо дела, — припомнил Бьякуя утренний разговор.

 

— Нас переубедили.

 

— Скорее уж приказали, — он не удержался от колкого замечания. Его собеседник на это заявление помрачнел ещё больше.

 

— Ренджи-кун, Рукия-тян. Если наш гость всё-таки отказывается сотрудничать, то, думаю, нам стоит избавиться от него. Не хотелось бы, чтобы он наговорил обо мне Совету всякой нелепицы. Убейте его, — Айзен чуть подтолкнул обоих вперёд.

 

Бьякую ни на секунду не впечатлили ни холодная решимость Абараев, ни их обнажённое оружие.

 

— Ты поручил моё убийство двум бандитам из Руконгая? Ты говорил, что уважаешь мою силу, но считаешь, что я спасую перед… этими? За кого ты меня принимаешь? Ради них мне даже не придётся вынимать меч из ножен.

 

— Тут ты ошибаешься.

 

Айзен вынул свой меч и поставил его на доски вертикально, лишь чуть придерживая. Выглядело это странно и необычно. Бьякуя прежде не замечал, чтобы капитан пятого отряда пользовался зампакто, да и о его способностях имел крайне смутное представление. Первой переменой, которая нахлынула лавиной, была сдвоенная духовная сила, исходящая от Рукии и Ренджи. Они довольно заулыбались, а Бьякуя не мог сдержать удивления.

 

— Мой меч зовут Кьёка Суйгецу. С помощью него я могу загипнотизировать любого и заставить его видеть, слышать или чувствовать то, что пожелаю я. Абсолютный гипноз, — Айзен погладил рукоять продолжавшего стоять вертикально зампакто пальцами и кротко улыбнулся. — К сожалению, иллюзия не идеальна, каждый может заподозрить что-то неладное, но снять иллюзию без моего позволения не в силах. Замечательное умение, не правда ли?

 

Бьякуя нахмурился и тоже достал Сенбонзакуру, вставая вполоборота и направив оружие на противников, внутренне подобравшись. Неизвестно, какие ещё иллюзии на него наслали. Возможно, даже оба Абарая были плодом фантазии безумного капитана с неуёмными амбициями. Мысли Бьякуи свернули в дебри подозрений и паранойи, подкидывая всё новые и новые сумасбродные идеи и разжигая мнительность всё сильнее. Например, что он сам давно лежит в каком-нибудь склепе, гния заживо, а поездка — лишь плод его больного разума.

 

— Посмотри, — Абарай пальцем указал на забор с насаженными головами.

 

Обезображенные лица делегации были всё так же мерзки и тошнотворны. Бьякуя не сразу сообразил, на что именно ему указывали. Он пробежался взглядом по ряду голов, стараясь не задерживаться и не вглядываться, и только потом вздрогнул от осознания, что жертв кровавой расправы было не шестьдесят, а лишь двадцать с небольшим. Так значит, гипноз был на нём ещё до путешествия в Руконгай… Бьякуя наконец осознал масштаб угрозы. Оставалось понять, насколько сильны его послушные приспешники.

 

— Абарай, ты не думал, что тоже видишь не то, что есть на самом деле? Не думал, что твоя жизнь — это лишь внушение? Обман? Сам посуди: зачем такому человеку, как Айзен Соуске, водить дружбу с такими людьми, как вы? Он будет лишь использовать вас с Рукией для грязной работы, а потом избавится, как от расходного материала.

 

Ренджи усмехнулся, а Рукия и вовсе в голос рассмеялась. Бьякуя абсолютно не понимал их реакций и образа мыслей. Айзен за их спинами лишь расслабленно улыбался и явно никуда не спешил.

 

— Самый умный, что ли? Думал, мы ничего не понимаем в этой жизни? Как слепые котята тянемся за кем угодно, кто приласкает? — Абарай сменил веселье на гнев и недовольно рыкнул недовольно. — Ничего в этом мире не бывает за просто так. Особенно хорошее. Айзен-сан помог… Никто раньше не помогал нам с Рукией, только несколько грошей могли кинуть под ноги, потому что в руки отдать тошно было. Айзен-сан дал нам знания, возможности, он дал нам мечи, он спас Рукию от неминуемой гибели, он помог отомстить! Это только с его помощью мы смогли найти тех насильников, вырезать всю их шайку и спалить притон дотла. В кои-то веки обстоятельства сложились в нашу сторону, люди стали говорить про нас, уважать, бояться. Некоторые захотели нас поддержать… С этого всё и началось. Мы с Рукией пришли за справедливостью и в итоге сами стали её воплощением. К нам идут за помощью со всей округи и не только! Идут, потому что людям нравится наш порядок — или они готовы с ним мириться. Кто же захочет воевать против нас… Ну, того я скармливаю своим псам. Иногда заживо. Ничего не пропадает зря.

 

— Ты такой же тщеславный и самовлюблённый идиот, как и твой покровитель, — Бьякуя покачал головой.

 

— Я предпочитаю слово «союзник», — вмешался Айзен.

 

— Рукия? Я думал, что ты разумнее и взвешеннее своего друга, — Бьякуя обратил своё внимание на девушку.

 

— Отвали от неё, — Абарай закрыл подругу всем собой, огрызаясь и вставая в боевую стойку.

 

— Я шинигами, а вы — всего лишь самоучки. Вам никогда не сравниться со мной. И тем более не победить в схватке.

 

Бьякуя успел увернуться от растягивающегося клыкастого меча, который прилетел бы ему прямо в лицо, если бы не мгновенная реакция. Абарай махнул рукой и вернул зампакто обратно, складывая его в странного вида меч. Возможно, факт наличия у него зампакто плавал на поверхности, но Бьякуя всё равно удивился скорости, необычной форме и силе, заключённой в нём. В очередной раз он мысленно посетовал на деда, который не разглядел потенциал в босяке из Инузури:

 

— Это всё равно ничего не меняет… — Бьякуя хотел было продолжить, когда его одежду и волосы встрепало холодным ветром, который будто бы пахнул со всех сторон сразу. Неужели зампакто был не так прост, как показалось изначально? Бьякуя опустил глаза и увидел, как до его ног почти доползла широкая полоса льда. Пришлось не испытывать судьбу и сойти с террасы, ступая на безжизненную землю двора.

 

Абарай опять послал вперёд причудливый меч, атакуя им несколько раз подряд. Капитана такими ударами пронять было невозможно, но удивление и лёгкий интерес, на что же ещё способен этот зампакто, натолкнули на мысль не спешить. Впрочем, Бьякуя очень быстро прочитал все характерные движения, решил не терять время даром и за секунду перевёл драку в ближний бой, где соперник был очевидно уязвимее. Нанести полноценный удар помешала Рукия, о которой Бьякуя на секунду позабыл. Её меч тоже изменился, став полностью белоснежным, рукоять же продлевала такая же белая лента.

 

— У тебя тоже есть зампакто? — Бьякуя даже не стал скрывать изумления.

 

— Я же говорил, что Рукия-тян и Ренджи-кун — очень способные и старательные ученики, — ответил Айзен, поднимаясь на крышу ради лучшего обзора. — Если бы не твой дед, из них вышли бы первоклассные офицеры, достойные званий лейтенантов, как минимум. А выкрасть для них болванки из Академии было сущей забавой.

 

Оба Абарая действовали слаженно, атаковали попеременно, быстро и мощно, гоняя Бьякую по всему двору и не позволяя сильно отрываться от земли. Для этого Рукия постоянно наседала сверху, двигаясь всё быстрее, благо её маленький рост позволял, и постоянно метила в голову. Соприкосновения с её мечом приходилось избегать, потому что Сенбонзакура начинал незамедлительно покрываться льдом. Ренджи же посылал свой меч именно в ту сторону, куда приходилось отступать. Бьякуе быстро надоели эти нелепые догонялки, он махнул мечом и без особых проблем отсёк первый сегмент клыкастого меча. Абарай зло рыкнул, но атаки не остановил, только стал вкладывать в них ещё больше сил. Его даже не смутило, что Бьякуя отделил ещё два сегмента, отшвырнув их подальше.

 

— Хватит играться с ним, — сухо и недовольно приказал Айзен. — Иначе я решу, что зря тратил на вас время.

 

Рукия рвано кивнула и ускорилась ещё больше, Бьякуя ранил её в плечо во время не самой удачной атаки, но кровь, на удивление, не потекла, только немного красных хлопьев снега упали на землю. Ранение девушку не смутило ни на секунду, но заставило отойти чуть дальше. В это время Бьякуя отвлёкся на Абарая, отсекая очередной кусок меча. Неужели бандит был настолько тупым и бесстрашным, что даже своего зампакто не жалел?

 

Манёвр Рукии Бьякуя заметил в последний момент. Ледяной столб сковал его не полностью: лишь половину тела. Кучики хмуро оглядел лёд, в котором застряли его левая рука и нога, хотел было применить кидо, как Абарай хрипло и рвано выкрикнул:

 

— Хига Зекко!! — обломленные зубцы засветились алым, поднялись в воздух и клыками устремились прямо к Бьякуе.

 

Пришлось срочно возводить щит. Одновременно с этим ледяной столб треснул и начал рушиться, желая разодрать пленённые конечности на мелкие части. Бьякуя сконцентрировал в них потоки духовной силы, чтобы не остаться калекой. Мощь этих дикарей поражала и вызывала уважение. Бьякуя даже на секунду задался вопросом, смог бы он достичь подобного уровня силы самостоятельно, без учителей, что ходили в поместье с тех времён, как он смог держать в руках тренировочный боккен.

 

После сдвоенного удара в руках Абарая остался лишь жалкий огрызок меча, который уже потерял форму шикая. Бандит тяжело дышал и всё равно крепко сжимал рукоять в ладони. Скорее всего, восстановление зампакто после такой атаки заняло бы несколько месяцев. Бьякуя решил, что избавит его от этой необходимости. Убивать почему-то не хотелось, пускай и стоило бы отомстить за спутников. Возможно, если бы он разрушил Сон души и Звено цепи, семья Киба развалилась бы сама по себе, ведь их лидер утратил бы ту силу, которой смог захватить Инузури и прилегающие районы.

 

Абарай смог увидеть мгновенную поступь капитана, чем заслужил ещё каплю уважения, и встал в стойку, даже не думая уклоняться. О намерениях Бьякуи он, скорее всего, не подозревал и лишь хотел принять удар телом. Возможно, подобный исход событий они с Рукией уже отрепетировали. Бьякуя ожидал чего-то необычного, но всё равно летел к намеченной цели. Чего он не ожидал — так это того, что девушка сама подставится под удар, даже не подумав выставить защиту.

 

Её появление было настолько внезапным, что Бьякуя банально не успел перестроить удары под небольшой рост. Мышцы сработали привычно, но вместо того, чтобы лишить сил Абарая, он проткнул Сенбонзакурой горло и грудь девушки. Рукия вздрогнула и удивлённо взглянула на Кучики. Через секунду из её горла толчками начала выливаться кровь, она рухнула на колени, захлебнулась кровью и завалилась набок, слабо хрипя.

 

— Что?.. Не может такого быть… — Абарай в ужасе смотрел на подругу и явно глазам своим не верил. — Но… Но как же так…

 

— Он повредил важную точку в её теле, моментально лишив сил шинигами, — Айзен оказался совсем рядом в одно мгновение, — поэтому её техника умерщвления собственного тела не сработала. Вернее, пропала сразу после разрушения Сна души.

 

— Что это за техника? — Бьякуя заставил себя перевести взгляд с побуревшей земли на капитана.

 

— С помощью меча Рукия могла значительно понижать температуру своего тела — фактически, замораживать. Это позволяло избегать ранений и кровопотери, — Айзен разглядывал уже затихшую и замершую девушку под ногами без особых эмоций и ждал.

 

Абарай будто и не слышал ничего вокруг. Он что-то прошептал под нос, всхлипнул, упал на колени и подхватил Рукия с земли, прижимая к себе и отшвыривая зампакто в сторону. В его огромных руках она лежала безвольной куклой и смотрела пустыми глазами в зимнее небо.

 

— Как же так… Птичка моя…. Руки-Руки… — тихо причитал он, утирая её бледные щёки от крови и роняя на них свои же слёзы. — Это не так должно было… Совсем не так… — он ткнулся лицом в проткнутую шею и завыл так громко и глухо, что отозвались псины из загона, переполошив стаю ворон из леса.

 

Внезапно Бьякую укусил жгучий стыд. Он не понимал природу этой эмоции, не понимал, за что ему должно быть стыдно, но чувствовал жар в груди. Зачем он вообще сунулся в Инузури? Что он хотел найти, что увидеть в этой дыре? Чего он вообще пытался добиться своим пребыванием здесь? Его визит начался с убийств и закончился ими же. Может быть, это его кровь должна была пролиться — не их. Может быть, Бьякуе было самое место в этой клоаке, раз он смог лишить жизни не виноватой ни в чём и без того хлебнувшей горестей Рукии. Может быть, о гибели Абарая Ренджи он переживал бы так же сильно. Они оба не заслуживали смерти, как бы Бьякуе не претили их дела, манеры, разговоры. Кто он вообще такой, чтобы решать, кому стоит жить, а кому — нет? Он прикрыл глаза и всем своим существом пожалел, что ввязался в это дело, да ещё по собственной воле. Или нет? Бьякуя посмотрел на капитана пятого отряда и запоздало подумал, что, возможно, он ничего и не решал, а лишь действовал по написанному сценарию, сам того не зная.

 

— Не надо так убиваться, Ренджи-кун, — слишком сладко улыбнулся Айзен, оглаживая раздавленного горем Абарая по волосам. — Мы можем всё исправить. Мы можем вернуть Рукию.

 

— Что? — вскинулся тот, стискивая подругу в каменных объятиях ещё крепче. В его глазах плескалось такое горе и отчаяние, что Бьякуе стало ещё стыднее. Он не просто убийца… Он отнял у другого человека смысл жизни. Ещё неизвестно, что было хуже.

 

— Зачем дразнить безутешного ложными надеждами? — тихо произнёс Бьякуя.

 

Айзен проигнорировал замечание:

 

— У меня есть одна вещь с собой… Я много и упорно работал над ней, но наконец она закончена, — он достал из кармана слабо светящуюся сферу и протянул её вперёд, демонстрируя. — Это Хогиоку. Этот артефакт может использоваться в разных целях, но его самое важное и главное назначение — исполнение желаний. Условие лишь одно: ты должен гореть, болеть этой мечтой, порыв должен быть искренним и сильным, понимаешь?

 

— Я… Но… — Абарай неотрывно смотрел на сферу, похоже, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Из его глаз не переставали катиться слёзы, которые, видимо, он остановить не мог. — Даже оживить Рукию?..

 

— Что угодно, — благосклонно кивнул Айзен. — Любое желание. И даже не обязательно одно, Ренджи-кун. Ты можешь воскресить Рукию, попросить больше силы, чтобы захватить Руконгай и Серейтей, ты можешь попросить сколько угодно власти или денег, — голос капитана понизился и стал серьёзнее. — Ты можешь попросить справедливости, которой вас обделили, Ренджи. Справедливости для себя и Рукии, чтобы отомстить всем, кто посмел вас обидеть. Справедливости для всех, кто был обделён или так же нечестно награждён тем, чего не заслуживает.

 

Бьякуя слушал вдохновенную речь вполуха и ни на секунду не верил ни единому слову. Возможно, сумасшедший капитан нашлёт на безутешного Абарая очередную иллюзию, чтобы затем использовать в ещё каком-то безумном плане. Артефакт для исполнения желаний? Бьякуя пристально изучил сферу и удержался от того, чтобы не скривиться презрительно. Впрочем, если бы эта штука действительно работала, то он загадал бы никогда ничего не слышать про семью Киба из Инузури, не получать от них никаких приглашений и вообще не появляться в этой вонючей клоаке.

 

— Ну же, Ренджи-кун. Не стесняйся, — Айзен с улыбкой протянул сферу своему питомцу. — Признаюсь, ты будешь первым, кто будет использовать Хогиоку, но я уверен в его работоспособности. Тебе не стоит переживать.

 

Абарай заторможено забрал артефакт и зажал между двумя пальцами, испачканными в запёкшейся крови Рукии. Он с тоской посмотрел на муть внутри, сипло выдохнул, закрыл глаза и замер, лишь губами прошептав своё желание. Отдав артефакт хозяину, он вернулся к уже постепенно остывающему трупу Рукии, чтобы убрать слипшиеся от крови волосы с лица и закрыть фиалковые безжизненные глаза. Бьякуя осторожно огляделся и сжал меч крепче. Он не поверил Айзену ни на секунду, но всё равно решил не терять бдительности. Вокруг не происходило ровным счётом ничего. Даже сам Айзен недовольно нахмурился, не понимая.

 

— Ренджи-кун, что ты загадал? — его голос подрастерял всю елейность и доброжелательность.

 

— Чтобы у Рукии была старшая сестра, — спокойно ответил Абарай, утирая лицо подруги рукавом, а Бьякуя сразу же вспомнил тот нелепый рисунок, что ему продемонстрировали сегодня утром.

 

— И как же это должно воскресить Рукию? — сквозь зубы спросил Айзен, заметно напрягшись.

 

— Не знаю, — равнодушно пожал плечами Абарай. — Но это желание у нас Рукией было одно на двоих. И это именно то, чего она желала всей душой. А раз хотела она, то хочу и я.

 

По лицу капитана прошла судорога раздражения и отвращения:

 

— Ренджи-кун, я спишу твои странные слова на шок от произошедшего и потерю подруги. Но, — голос Айзена похолодел, — ты не закончил начатое. Ты не выполнил приказ и не убил Кучики.

 

— А… — Абарай посмотрел на обрубок своего меча, а потом повернул голову на Бьякую, стоявшего совсем рядом. — Да пёс с ним. Пусть идёт куда хочет.

 

— Кажется, ты растерял последние мозги, Ренджи, — с Айзена слетели остатки его маски, обнажая истинное лицо. — Неужели не боишься, что он сейчас же убьёт тебя? Или пришлёт солдат, чтобы они здесь перебили всех и разрушили всё то, чего ты так долго выстраивал!

 

— Мне всё равно уже. Пусть убивает… без Рукии я жить не хочу, — Абарай грустно улыбнулся трупу и повернулся на своего благодетеля. — Простите, но я не верю, что какая-то маленькая хрень может исполнять желания, даже если вы убеждаете меня в обратном.

 

Бьякуя не удержался и усмехнулся. Его обрадовало то, что не только он отказывался верить в эти странные рассказы, и что Абарай всё-таки не был так непроходимо глуп и верен, как казалось. Даже не боялся спорить со своим покровителем. Но, скорее всего, ему действительно уже было плевать на собственную судьбу.

 

Айзен раскрыл было рот для достойного ответа, как весь двор заволокло туманом. Бандит, кажется, и не заметил изменений; Бьякуя с таким раньше не сталкивался, Айзен — явно тоже.

 

— Неужели ты сам не знаешь, как работает твоё изобретение? — удивился Бьякуя, замечая растерянное лицо Айзена, а затем вздрогнул.

 

Из плотной дымки стали вырисовываться силуэты, сначала неясные и блёклые, но затем более плотные и даже цветные. Вот сам Абарай стоит в стойке, ожидая удара. Вот хрупкая Рукия зависла перед ним, защищая всем телом. Вот Кучики, замерший с мечом внутри груди девушки. Вот Айзен, приближающийся к месту стычки. Стоило образам стать яснее и чётче, как они начали двигаться. Сенбонзакура медленно выходила из плоти, сам Бьякуя, как и Рукия, отдалялись от места её гибели.

 

Смотреть на себя со стороны было до нелепого странно. Стоя рядом с самим собой, он только и мог думать, что носить кенсейкан на такой манер ему абсолютно не идёт. Почему никто не сказал про это раньше? В голове поселился тот же туман, что и на дворе. Постепенно силуэты задвигались всё быстрее и быстрее.

 

— Болван! Идиот! Абарай, время повернулось вспять! Это всё из-за тебя! Надеюсь, я запомню твою непроходимую тупость и больше никогда не буду иметь с тобой общих дел! — Айзен сорвался на крик. — Ты всё испортил! Столько лет подготовки!

 

Бьякуя медленно перевёл на него глаза и изумился. Капитан становился всё прозрачнее, а силуэты, мелькавшие по двору, всё ускорялись. Бьякуя посмотрел на Ренджи, который будто бы ничего не замечал, а потом — на свои медленно исчезающие руки. Неужели его горячее желание никогда не приезжать в южный Руконгай тоже исполнилось? Поразительно…

 

Время продолжило отматываться, вскоре образы пропали, потом снова появились, уже в другом месте, на крыльце, потом ещё несколько мелькнуло рядом с воротами. День стремительно перешёл в утро. Солнце скрылось не в той стороне света, а вместе с ним исчезло и всё остальное.

 

 

**Эпилог**

 

Сейчас Кучики Бьякую раздражало три вещи: тряска, абсолютно бесполезная трата его времени и вонь, которая уже напрочь забила нос. Семидесятый район, как и все дальние районы Руконгая, не блистал, скорее наоборот — поглощал, пожирал всё хоть сколько-нибудь красивое и приятное глазу. Бьякуя отмечал на улицах приятные лица, изуродованные шрамами или болезнями, но тут его глаз зацепился за одно из сливавшейся серо-коричневой массы.

 

Женщина, молодая и грязная, стояла на обочине и ждала, когда его карета проедет мимо. Она даже не смотрела на редкое для дальнего Руконгая зрелище, а просто скользила взглядом невидяще по всему вокруг. Бьякую зацепили глаза. Большие, фиалковые — они были какими-то неправильными. В них не должно было быть столько страха, отчаяния и обречённости. Этот взгляд должен был быть решительным, жёстким, прямым, непокорным.

 

Никто не удивился и даже особо внимания не обратил, когда два стражника схватили бродяжку и затащили в карету. У богатых свои причуды, верно?

 

Бьякуя пристально разглядывал отчего-то зарыдавшую женщину. Наверное, она испугалась, что её хотят убить или что-то в этом духе. Нет; планы на неё были иные. Он сам пока смутно представлял, что это были за планы и зачем ему нужна эта женщина, которую придётся лечить от россыпи лишаев, туберкулёза, какой-нибудь гонореи или сифилиса и, конечно же, вшей. Возможно, если он не будет достаточно сдержан и терпелив, ему придётся лечиться от того же букета заболеваний — женщина пришлась ему по вкусу. Но всё это ушло на второй план, померкло перед мыслью, что эти глаза должны смотреть на него совершенно иначе.

 

— Господин, прошу вас… Не забирайте меня, не убивайте… Мне надо найти кое-кого… Кое-кого очень важного… Молю вас, будьте милостивы, господин… — бродяжка неуклюже сползла с сиденья и согнулась в ногах «господина», заливая пол слезами и бормоча невнятные просьбы.

 

— Кого ты ищешь? — спросил Бьякуя, даже не шелохнувшись.

 

— Сестру… Я… Я бросила её, а теперь… Теперь я просто обязана её найти…

 

Он вздрогнул, нахмурился, наклонился к женщине и ухватил её за подбородок, опять внимательно вглядываясь в глаза, что так сильно зацепили в нём что-то глубокое и неясное.

 

— Хорошо. Я помогу тебе, — почему-то ответил Бьякуя и велел погонщику продолжать путь.


End file.
